Trentenaires
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: L'année de leurs dix-huit ans, Naruto demande à ses amis comment ils imaginent leur avenir. Leur réunion douze ans plus tard le pousse à remettre en question ses sentiments. S'en suit un jeu de chat et de la souris entre lui et Sasuke. UA-Yaoi-NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Trentenaires

**Auteur** : Yume

**Rating** : T puis M

**Résumé** : Comment vous vous imaginez à 30 ans ? C'est la question que pose Naruto à ses amis l'année de leurs 18 ans. Three-shots, T la première partie, M les suivants, NaruSasu. Yaoi, UA

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste pour mes délires.

**NDA** : Je me fais un petit cadeau pour mes 30 ans (qui sont ces jours-ci). Si à 18 ans, on m'avait demandé où je serais aujourd'hui, j'aurais eu faux sur toute la ligne, voilà l'idée de départ (merci à une copine qui m'a fait me souvenir de l'année de mon bac grâce à un jeu sur facebook).

**NDA 2** : Pour les anti-lemon, vous pouvez lire cette première partie sans crainte, elle est construite comme un OS, vous ne serez pas obligés de lire la suite. J'avais d'abord eu l'idée d'un OS mais finalement, je me suis retenue pour rajouter quelques scènes hot… Donc j'ai décidé de me servir de cet OS comme base pour faire deux suites (d'où le three shots) que je posterai pour l'anniversaire de Naruto puis pour le NaruSasu day.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous attablés, chacun tentant de participer à toutes les conversations, essayant de ne manquer aucun instant. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus tous ensemble. Depuis l'obtention de leur bac. Tous les neuf avaient toujours été dans les mêmes écoles et se voyaient tous les jours bien qu'ils n'aient pas tous choisi les mêmes filières. Ils n'avaient pas pu fêter leur diplôme ensemble car certains devaient déjà rejoindre leurs nouveaux établissements. Ils avaient également raté plusieurs anniversaires alors que c'était l'année de leur majorité. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réunis ainsi, c'était pour les dix-huit ans de Chôji. Le souvenir qu'ils en avaient gardé était une monstrueuse crise de foie.<p>

Sakura, Naruto et Shikamaru avaient été les premiers à rentrer dans leur village pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Les retrouvailles avaient été mouvementées entre les deux premiers et avaient tiré un long soupir au génie. Après l'effusion de cet instant, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Chacun devait aider sa famille à préparer le réveillon de Noël. Cette année encore, Naruto le passait avec Iruka. Entre un orphelin et un éternel célibataire, la soirée s'annonçait plutôt calme mais le blond appréciait ce moment privilégié, le sentiment d'être en famille.

Le jour de Noël, les trois amis s'étaient éclipsés de chez eux pour se retrouver chez Kiba. Le jeune homme était de retour depuis la veille et s'était déjà disputé avec sa sœur. Hinata, Ino, Chôji et Shino les avaient devancés, aussi pressés de revoir leurs amis et de raconter leurs nouvelles expériences. Naruto et Kiba profitaient de la liberté de l'université pour se la couler douce avant de décider sérieusement que faire de leur vie. Shino, Hinata et Shikamaru étaient tous trois dans la même classe préparatoire. La jeune fille était rassurée de les avoir avec elle mais souffrait également de la situation. Eternelle seconde derrière Shikamaru, elle ne trouvait aucun réconfort auprès de l'autre garçon tant il était distant. S'ils ne déjeunaient pas ensemble comme au lycée, n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers pour Shino. Sakura, quant à elle, avait choisi la fac la plus éloignée de chez elle. Elle avait pourtant d'autres possibilités mais le défi semblait la motiver. Son caractère déjà bien trempé au lycée s'était encore durci. Ino et Chôji étaient ceux qui avaient le plus mûri, du moins professionnellement puisqu'ils étaient en alternance. Dans les faits, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup évolués. Chôji peinait toujours à réfréner sa gourmandise et Ino avait laissé tomber le masque de la jeune femme sûre d'elle dès qu'il avait été question de Sasuke. Elle et son éternelle rivale avaient dû être séparées de force par Kiba qui hurlait ne pas vouloir balayer leurs cheveux, il avait fait le ménage le matin-même et ça lui avait suffi.

Sasuke avait été le grand absent de ces vacances. Tous savaient qu'il était inscrit dans une grande école de commerce dont le niveau était très élevé. Il marchait sur les traces de son frère, pas forcément avec enthousiasme. Pourtant, il devait faire de gros efforts pour soutenir la comparaison. Il leur avait toutefois promis d'être là pour qu'ils puissent fêter dignement la fin du lycée et leur majorité. Une légère inquiétude s'était emparée d'eux et les préparatifs pour le réveillon du Nouvel An, qui devait être l'apothéose de cette année, se teintaient d'amertume.

Ils avaient terminé les courses et c'est les bras chargés qu'ils devaient rentrer chez Kiba. Cependant, suite à un caprice d'Ino et Sakura, ils se tenaient devant la maison de Sasuke. Alors que les filles se lamentaient de ne pas avoir pu revoir leur prince pendant leur séjour, Shikamaru tira Naruto sur le côté de la maison.

- Il n'y a rien qui te semble étrange ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Naruto ne voyait pas ce que son ami avait pu remarquer. Il scrutait la façade à la recherche d'un détail, en vain.

- C'est inhabité, confirma-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi la véranda est ouverte.

Le blond lâcha ses sacs sous la surprise. Shikamaru avait toujours une intuition impressionnante, Naruto nota pour lui-même de ne jamais tenter de mentir en sa présence.

- Je te laisse t'occuper de trouver notre déserteur, je fais diversion avec les filles, lui ordonna Shikamaru en s'éloignant.

Naruto n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire, il comptait bien faire payer à cet abruti son absence des derniers jours. Il sauta la clôture et se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à la porte entrouverte.

Sakura pestait après son ami de les faire attendre dans le froid.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je vais aller le récupérer par la peau des fesses…

- Il est parti pisser, tu veux l'aider peut-être ? la provoqua Shikamaru.

La jeune fille rougit sous l'allusion et prit son mal en patience. Shikamaru, satisfait d'avoir obtenu cette tranquillité en deux secondes, partit s'asseoir sur les marches du perron.

Naruto se dirigeait à l'aveuglette dans les pièces et ça ne lui réussissait pas. La nuit était noire, sans lune, et il ne connaissait pas suffisamment les lieux pour se déplacer correctement. Il n'avait traversé que deux pièces, a priori la cuisine et le salon, et avait déjà manqué de casser deux ou trois objets et s'était violemment cogné le genou dans un meuble bas. Alors qu'il étouffait ses jurons, il tâtonnait pour trouver la rampe d'escalier. Selon lui, si Sasuke était en bas, il aurait allumé quelques lampes. Le plus logique serait qu'il soit à l'étage, à se reposer.

- Sasuke, j'espère que tu n'as pas juste oublié de fermer cette fenêtre en partant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il posa le pied sur la première marche et fut déséquilibré par une vive lumière dans ses yeux. Il tomba sur les fesses et tenta de protéger son visage du rai aveuglant.

- Sasuke ?

Sa voix était hésitante, il ne voyait absolument rien. On lui braquait une lampe-torche en pleine tête et le bois de l'escalier craquait sous les pas de celui qui avançait sur lui en silence. Le bruit cessa et tout était toujours aussi confus pour Naruto. Soudain, la lumière quitta son visage pour venir éclairer celui de Sasuke par le dessous. L'effet d'optique, l'impression de voir un fantôme comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants le firent sursauter malgré tout.

- Espèce d'imbécile, tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-il.

- Et si ça avait été un cambrioleur ? s'enquit Sasuke.

Naruto se releva sans répondre et lança le poing vers son vis-à-vis qui l'évita sans souci.

- C'est ta façon de me dire que je t'ai manqué ? se moqua Sasuke.

- Comme si. C'est ma façon de te dire que t'es un abruti, rétorqua Naruto.

Dans un rire contenu, le brun lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le faire reculer et alluma le lustre du salon. Naruto en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient dans le noir et que les autres attendaient à l'extérieur.

- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

- Trois jours.

- Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que tout le monde voulait te voir ? lui reprocha Naruto.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, agaçant davantage son ami. Toutefois, le blond travaillait sur son impulsivité. Il apprenait doucement à transformer ses coups de sang en réactions plus mesurées. Les conséquences n'en étaient que plus surprenantes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce du regard.

- Je ne me rappelais pas que c'était si grand chez toi. La fête va être réussie.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Naruto filait déjà à pleines jambes vers l'entrée. Il avait ouvert la porte sans que le brun n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement.

- T'en as mis du temps, soupira Shikamaru.

- Sasuke !

Les cris des filles vrillèrent les tympans de Naruto alors qu'il se faisait bousculer par l'une et l'autre quand elles pénétrèrent dans le salon. Les autres semblaient hésiter entre venir se réchauffer et rester dehors.

- Rentrez tous avec les courses, Sasuke nous invite !

Naruto obtint des grognements désapprobateurs du principal intéressé et de Kiba. Les autres s'activèrent rapidement pour tout emmener en cuisine sans laisser le temps de protester au maître des lieux. Sakura et Ino avaient lâché Sasuke pour installer la table et se réserver les meilleures places. Kiba boudait dans le hall.

- Eh Kiba ! Dis-toi que ça te fera moins de ménage, lui lança joyeusement Naruto.

- Au moins, ça ne sentira pas le chien mouillé…

Kiba avait souri à l'argument de Naruto mais la remarque de Sasuke passa mal. Le blond détourna son attention en lui chargeant les bras d'une caisse de bières à ranger au frigo. Sasuke venait à sa manière de donner son accord pour recevoir tous ses amis chez lui mais Naruto devrait encore faire attention à ce que ça ne tourne pas au pugilat entre ces deux-là.

La cuisine était sans dessus-dessous. Chacun vidait les sacs, vidant les paquets dans des plats, mettant les boissons au frais… Les filles râlèrent un peu sur le menu une fois tout déballé. Aucune liste de courses n'avait été faite, chacun prenant ce qui lui faisait envie. Ils allaient donc avoir un apéritif géant suivi d'une farandole de desserts ultra-sucrés mais rien ne ressemblant à un plat festif. Shino leur cloua le bec en répliquant froidement qu'elles avaient bien été les premières à se choisir quelques douceurs.

Après cette mise au point, la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Les discussions allaient bon train, les esprits s'échauffaient doucement sous la fatigue et l'alcool. Ils avaient bu presque tout le ponch. Chôji était le seul encore assis à table. Hinata, Ino et Sakura étaient assises au sol, autour de la table basse du salon. Shikamaru s'était étendu de tout son long dans un canapé tandis que Shino était sur l'accoudoir. Naruto, Kiba et Sasuke se partageaient l'autre banquette. Les garçons avaient arrêté de parler quand Sakura avait interrogé Hinata sur ses amours. Cette dernière, rougissante, refusait de répondre mais c'était sans compter sur l'insistance de ses amies. C'est Ino qui poursuivit :

- Cet été, tu m'as bien dit que tu avais eu ton premier baiser ?

- Ino ! s'écria Hinata.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

- Mais, on… on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ?

- Comme du premier baiser de Naruto et Sasuke ? rigola Kiba.

Hinata évita soigneusement son regard bien qu'il l'ait sorti de sa situation embarrassante. Sakura et Ino le fusillèrent du regard pour leur avoir rappelé ce fait. Les deux principaux concernés fermèrent les yeux au souvenir gênant de cet événement au collège. C'était simplement un accident mais ils avaient été encore plus virulents l'un envers l'autre après ça. Les filles avaient vite pris le parti de Sasuke. Naruto en avait d'abord souffert puisque Sakura était son premier coup de cœur. Depuis, il avait réalisé que l'affection qu'il avait pour elle ressemblait plus à un amour fraternel et il avait eu l'occasion d'effacer ce baiser par d'autres avec quelques filles de son université. Pour Sasuke, ce bisou maladroit avait été le début d'une longue introspection. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais choisi Naruto comme premier partenaire mais il s'étonnait déjà de ne pas réagir aux avances des filles comme les autres garçons de sa classe. Ses doutes se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait cédé rapidement à une fille extérieure à leur groupe d'amis pour confirmer ses préférences. Comme attendu, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui avait paru grossière, loin du doux sentiment de culpabilité éprouvé avec Naruto. A treize ans, il avait compris qu'il était gay. Aucun de ses amis ne s'en doutait et c'était encore mieux ainsi.

- Kiba, le rôle de chevalier servant ne te va pas.

Shikamaru venait de les tirer de leurs rêveries et tous se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'interpellé. Naruto entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

- Alors, mon pote. T'as quelque chose à nous dire ?

Kiba pinça les lèvres, il ne dirait rien. A la surprise de tous, c'est Hinata qui prit la parole pour le défendre.

- Naruto, laisse-le. C'est vrai, c'est lui que j'ai embrassé cet été.

- C'est lui ? s'étonna Ino. Moi qui croyais que Naruto s'était enfin décidé.

De nouveau, le calme régna dans le salon. Le blond n'avait jamais rien vu pour lui faire croire qu'Hinata craquait pour lui. De son côté, son amie était devenue plus rouge qu'une pivoine et bégaya tant bien que mal :

- Je… Je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Et Naruto…

Elle était au bord des larmes, la gêne allait la tuer. Kiba s'emporta de la voir malmenée par ses amies.

- C'est bon, maintenant ! Elle aime Naruto qui ne la considère que comme une amie. Et moi, je l'aime alors que…

Soudain conscient de s'être trop dévoilé, Kiba se leva précipitamment et sortit en claquant la porte. Le silence qui suivit la déclaration fut rompu par la voix surprise de Sakura :

- Il t'aime ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ? la défendit Naruto, mal à l'aise. Hinata est très gentille et jolie, même si…

- Même si je ne suis qu'une amie. Tu sais, je crois que c'est pareil pour moi maintenant.

Hinata se redressa à son tour pour quitter la pièce. Sakura la retint par le poignet :

- Je ne disais pas ça pour toi. C'est juste que Kiba fait penser à un jeune chien fou, un peu en chaleur, donc…

- C'est bon, Sakura. Je ne suis pas vexée, la rassura Hinata. Je vais aller voir Kiba.

Alors que leurs deux amis s'étaient isolés, les autres restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées. La torpeur les saisissait peu à peu et Kiba les en sortit un peu violemment. Il venait de claquer ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto en poussant un cri victorieux. Le blond voulut le rappeler à l'ordre mais, devant la mine réjouie de son ami, décida de laisser couler. Kiba lui fit un clin d'œil, promesse muette de tout lui raconter en détails plus tard, et retourna s'asseoir. Naruto soupira. En six mois, ils s'étaient déjà éloignés. Les affinités qu'ils avaient par le passé étaient exacerbées par la distance. Sakura et Kiba seraient les personnes avec lesquelles il serait le moins difficile de maintenir les liens. Il avait le pressentiment que pour les autres, seules des réunions de ce type les rapprocheraient. Pourtant, ils étaient encore étudiants. La vie active allait peut-être avoir raison de cette amitié.

- Vous croyez qu'à trente ans, on pourra toujours être amis ? demanda-t-il, amer.

Shikamaru soupira. Shino et Chôji le fixèrent, étonnés. Ino et Hinata s'interrogèrent du regard. Sasuke haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Kiba perdit son sourire. Seule Sakura tapa du poing sur la table.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste une impression. Vous vous êtes déjà imaginés à trente ans ?

- Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'alcool triste, se moqua gentiment Kiba.

Mais le blond n'arrivait pas à calmer cette angoisse. Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Tu as du papier et des crayons ?

- A l'étage. Deuxième porte à gauche, sur le bureau.

Naruto ne laissa personne l'interroger et grimpa les marches. Arrivé à l'étage, il se dirigea vers la porte indiquée par son ami mais avisa celle d'en face, entrouverte. Sa curiosité l'emportant, il la repoussa un peu, découvrant ce qui devait être la chambre de Sasuke. Dans la pénombre, il s'amusa du désordre ambiant. Alors que la maison semblait inhabitée tellement chaque chose avait sa place, cette pièce était un véritable capharnaüm.

Naruto avança de quelques pas, surpris de cette facette de son ami. La lumière du couloir filtrait dans son dos, créant des masses d'ombres. Il manqua de tomber en glissant sur un magazine traînant au sol. Le cœur battant de cette semi-chute, il ramassa le livre en pestant. Son intention initiale était juste de le reposer sur le lit pour éviter que Sasuke ne trébuche quand il viendrait se coucher. Cependant, la couverture lui avait attiré l'œil. Il s'était attendu à un hebdomadaire juridique mais il tenait entre ses mains une revue réservée aux hommes. Exclusivement. Il la laissa glisser au sol et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre sa destination première.

Il fouillait à la recherche d'un nombre suffisant de stylos mais l'image de Sasuke se masturbant devant ces photos le perturbait. Son ami était gay mais n'avait manifestement pas cru bon de les informer de ce détail.

- Ma maison est si grande que tu t'es perdu ?

Naruto sursauta en se retournant vers Sasuke.

- J'ai juste eu du mal à trouver les crayons, le rassura-t-il.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Naruto l'empêcha de partir en l'attrapant par le poignet avant de réaliser son geste et de le relâcher. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il voulait que son ami se confie. Au moins à lui.

- Naruto ?

- Je voulais savoir comment ça allait pour toi.

- Bien. Je l'ai déjà dit ce soir.

- Oui, pour tes cours. Mais toi, ça va ?

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Sasuke se raidit. Le blond était en train de lui faire peur. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi insistant avec lui. Pas si ouvertement. Il hésita à lui répondre. Vu l'état de Naruto, lui balancer qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec un ami de son frère passerait mal. Il aimait lui taper sur les nerfs mais n'avait quand même pas l'intention de le tuer.

- Itachi m'a présenté quelqu'un. On s'entend bien.

- C'est sérieux ?

- Certainement pas. Mais c'est agréable.

Naruto acquiesça et laissa Sasuke l'entraîner vers les escaliers. Il n'avait pas le droit de juger sa vie, lui-même n'avait aucune relation sérieuse. Cependant, Sasuke avait déjà une tendance solitaire ; il risquait de s'isoler davantage en pensant qu'il serait rejeté.

Dans le salon, tous les autres avaient sagement patienté. Naruto leur distribua à chacun une feuille et un crayon.

- Je veux qu'on continue à se voir tous ensemble mais je sais que ce sera compliqué. Donc, pour le réveillon de l'année de nos trente ans, on refera une soirée ici…

- Chez moi ? s'insurgea Sasuke.

- Oui, ici. Et je veux que vous notiez tous ce que vous souhaitez être devenus d'ici là. On les lira dans douze ans et on verra si tout s'est réalisé.

Malgré une hésitation générale et quelques mauvaises volontés, chacun se plia à sa requête. Le changement d'ambiance plongea certains dans le sommeil tandis que d'autres restèrent à réfléchir à cet avenir.

oOoOoOoOo

Douze ans plus tard

Sasuke appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Il serait certainement le dernier arrivé, il avait pris tout son temps avant de quitter son bureau. De toute manière, Ino l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie ses clefs pour qu'elle et Naruto puissent préparer la maison à leur fête.

Naruto s'agitait nerveusement dans tous les coins de peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Avec Ino, ils avaient passé les derniers jours à aérer et dépoussiérer la demeure ainsi qu'à faire les préparatifs nécessaires à la soirée. Ils étaient les deux seuls à habiter Konoha, c'est pourquoi la tâche leur incombait. Leurs amis n'allaient plus tarder mais personne n'avait prévu de venir quelques jours en avance. Ils avaient chacun leur vie et, entre les emplois et les familles, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de désertion trop longue. Ino soupira en voyant Naruto courir en tous sens sans avancer à rien.

- Je crois qu'on a fini ici. Je vais récupérer notre commande à la boulangerie. Tu vas les chercher à la gare ?

Il acquiesça au moment-même où elle lui mettait les clefs dans la main. Il monta dans le minibus scolaire emprunté pour l'occasion. En temps normal, il n'abusait pas de ses privilèges mais à quoi lui servait d'être maire s'il n'en profitait pas en cas de besoin ? Et cette fois, il avait été soulagé d'avoir cette solution car ses amis lui avaient annoncé un à un qu'ils arriveraient en train. Sauf Sasuke. Seule Ino avait été en contact avec lui et il lui avait semblé impatient de trouver une excuse pour se défiler. Comme toutes les autres fois. Si Naruto était ravi de retrouver ses amis, il appréhendait de revoir Sasuke. C'était le seul dont il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle en douze ans.

Quand Sasuke poussa la porte de chez lui, la maison était déjà bruyante. La boule d'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas lâché du trajet jouait au yo-yo entre son estomac et sa pomme d'Adam. Un instant, il observa discrètement l'agitation qui régnait dans son salon. Jusqu'à ce que Sakura l'aperçoive.

- Sasuke ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Il ne put que répondre à son étreinte sans savoir où poser ses mains. Ino lui avait bien raconté les derniers événements mais quand elle lui avait annoncé que Sakura était enceinte, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait accoucher d'une minute à l'autre. Son inquiétude s'évapora à mesure que ses amis l'interrogeaient et que les discussions dérivaient.

Le repas était beaucoup plus élaboré qu'à leur précédent réveillon. Ino n'avait pas voulu renouveler le fiasco et avait confié la réalisation du menu à un traiteur. Pourtant, Naruto regrettait presque cette spontanéité dont ils avaient fait preuve à l'époque.

Ils avaient tous mûris. Leurs sujets de conversation n'étaient plus basés sur un avenir où tout était possible. Ils parlaient principalement de ce qui leur était arrivé, cherchant à rattraper le temps perdu et à retrouver cette légère insouciance. Mais tout était là pour leur rappeler que cette nuit était éphémère, une simple parenthèse dans leurs vies débordées. D'autant qu'elle se terminerait vite, plusieurs d'entre eux devaient repartir dès les aurores.

Naruto demanda discrètement à Sasuke où il avait rangé l'enveloppe de leur dernière soirée et ce dernier la lui apporta presque dans l'instant. Il était pressé que ce moment pénible soit passé. Le blond observa ses amis alors qu'ils s'installaient dans les fauteuils. Sakura avait les traits tirés du voyage mais semblait heureuse. Naruto s'était moqué d'elle en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas chômé ; il avait assisté à son mariage avec Saï l'année précédente. Hinata s'était assise près de son amie. Elle ne l'avait presque pas lâchée de la soirée, ce ventre rond la fascinait. Elle et Kiba essayait de faire un bébé depuis déjà près de trois ans, sans succès. Forte d'une croyance de vieille femme, elle n'avait de cesse de toucher le ventre rebondi dans l'espoir d'améliorer sa fertilité. Kiba suivait cela d'un air blasé. Il avait envie d'une famille mais s'interdisait d'envier ceux qui y parvenaient avant eux. De toute manière, il avait déjà Hinata et c'était une belle victoire alors que ça lui avait semblé désespéré. Le bébé viendrait, en son temps.

Naruto était devenu maire de Konoha, il avait des dizaines de projets pour sa ville et pouvait compter sur Ino. Elle était la seule à être revenue une fois ses études terminées. Elle avait repris la boutique florale de ses parents et participait activement à toutes les animations organisées. Elle avait une liaison compliquée avec un homme déjà marié mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Chôji était devenu critique gastronomique et avait fini par se marier avec la fille d'un restaurateur qui ne savait absolument pas cuisiner. Shino restait très discret sur sa vie mais avait confié en l'absence de Kiba qu'il fréquentait la grande sœur de ce dernier depuis quelques mois. Shikamaru avait décroché une très bonne place dans une entreprise de développement informatique et avait été classé dans les bons partis. Il avait soupiré en admettant qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Le divorce en cours en était la preuve. Quant à Sasuke, il avait juste dit travailler avec son frère avant d'ajouter que ça ne durerait pas.

- J'ai nos testaments, déclara Naruto.

Il tira un sourire à ses amis mais certains semblaient plus tendus que d'autres. Il sortit la première feuille. C'était la sienne.

- Bon, on commence par moi : je serai marié, j'aurai au moins trois enfants et je serai homme au foyer.

Un rire indigné s'éleva de sa droite.

- Tu n'étais vraiment pas dans ton état normal ce soir-là, se moqua Kiba.

Naruto eut un sourire gêné.

- Non, c'est vrai. Je voulais peut-être me convaincre… Bon, j'ai eu tout faux. Au prochain. Sakura. Euh… Tu as écrit un vrai roman, je résume ?

- Je vais le faire. Mariée à Sasuke, en voyage de noces permanent et surtout pas d'enfant avant une dizaine d'années.

Elle s'attira à son tour quelques sourires.

- Bah, déjà, t'es mariée. Ce n'est pas si mal, conclut Naruto. Ensuite, Shikamaru. Alors pour toi : galère…

- Et j'avais raison. Le boulot, ma furie d'ex-femme…

- OK. Puisque tu as toujours raison, prévois-toi une vie heureuse. Passons à Chôji : peu importe, tant que j'ai un cordon-bleu à la maison.

Chôji lui-même se mit à rire.

- Dire que ma femme ne sait même pas réchauffer un bol de lait au micro-ondes… Enfin, avec mon travail, j'ai une bonne excuse pour l'emmener au restaurant sans la vexer.

Naruto continua sa lecture.

- Shino : aucune idée. Et comme on n'a aucune idée de ce que tu fais vraiment, on peut dire que tu ne t'es pas trompé ?

Shino acquiesça dans un demi-sourire. Le blond se tourna vers leur hôte.

- Sasuke : amoureux mais seul. Tu nous expliques ?

- Non. Mais c'est toujours vrai.

Naruto n'insista pas. Il voulait profiter de sa présence pour lui soutirer l'aveu de son homosexualité mais il ne voulait pas le faire devant tous leurs amis.

- Kiba : acteur de cinéma pourchassé par la presse à scandales mais fidèle à Hinata. Tu peux dire de moi mais t'étais défoncé aussi.

- Eh, j'ai quand même gagné contre toi pendant ce réveillon ! Je planais un peu. Mais c'est plutôt vrai. Je ne suis pas pourchassé mais mes chiens sont des stars dans les films. Et je suis toujours fidèle à ma femme.

Bien qu'Hinata soit beaucoup moins timide, l'embarras se lisait sur son visage face à cette déclaration.

- Ino, reprit Naruto. Quelle surprise ! Mariée à Sasuke, sans enfant mais couple modèle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir repris la feuille de Sakura.

- C'est bon, j'avais dix-huit ans. Un fantasme, ça ne fait de mal à personne. Et je sais que les couples heureux pour toujours sont rares. Je m'adapte.

- Et enfin, Hinata : je saurai si j'ai fait le bon choix.

Un silence gêné s'installa, brisé par Kiba.

- Tu peux t'expliquer ?

- C'était il y a douze ans Kiba…

- Oui, et j'étais sérieux. J'étais juste une roue de secours ?

- Non ! J'étais déjà sûre de t'aimer. C'est juste que tu étais avec Naruto à la fac et vos soirées n'étaient pas occupées que par vos révisions. J'avais surtout peur que tu t'amuses avec moi.

Kiba ne put rien répondre à cet argument, il se leva juste pour prendre dans ses bras sa femme. Sakura en profita pour demander à Sasuke où elle pouvait s'installer pour dormir un peu. Ino s'occupa de conduire son amie ainsi que Chôji et Shino vers les chambres qu'elle avait préparées. Naruto fit de même avec Kiba, Hinata et Shikamaru.

Ino les salua ensuite avant de rentrer chez elle. Naruto avait essayé de la retenir puis avait proposé de la raccompagner mais elle avait refusé à chaque fois. Sasuke avait refermé la porte derrière elle et avait rejoint Naruto en cuisine où il faisait la vaisselle.

- Homme au foyer t'irait bien.

- La ferme ! Prends plutôt un torchon.

Sasuke essuyait et rangeait les assiettes.

- Quand Ino est partie, tu as vu une voiture ?

- Oui, au coin de la rue.

- Je la plains…

Naruto cessa son activité et s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour se servir à boire.

- Tout le monde est couché ?

- A priori. Ils partent tôt tout à l'heure.

- Et toi ? Tu repars aussitôt ?

- Non, j'ai pris quelques jours. J'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion.

- Par rapport au travail ? Tu disais que tu ne resterais plus longtemps avec Itachi.

- C'est un peu compliqué. J'aime bien ce que je fais. Mais tant que je reste avec mon frère, je suis coincé. Je refais les mêmes erreurs encore et encore.

Naruto l'observa à la dérobée. Sasuke avait l'air enclin à la confession, il tenta sa chance.

- Tu ferais quoi ?

- Je déménagerais.

- L'ami de ton frère te suivrait ?

- Qui ?

- Celui avec qui tu sortais à la fac.

- Deidara ?

Sasuke mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'impliquait la question de Naruto ainsi que la réponse spontanée qu'il venait de faire.

- Je ne sortais pas avec, tu as mal compris.

- Sasuke… Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire, j'étais étonné. Surtout quand j'ai trouvé ce magazine porno mais…

Le brun se décomposait à chaque parole de Naruto.

- J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises directement.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Naruto, n'insiste pas.

- D'accord. Mais dans ta lettre, tu disais que tu serais toujours amoureux mais seul. C'est ce Deidara ?

- Pour le côté seul, oui.

Naruto ne lui posa pas de nouvelle question, attendant juste qu'il se confie. Dans un soupir, Sasuke poursuivit.

- Deidara fait partie de mes erreurs. Je suis sorti avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons. Et aucune de nos ruptures n'a duré bien longtemps. C'est pour ça que je veux prendre du recul.

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

- J'ai assez parlé pour ce soir. Et toi, pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire ? Tu avais l'embarras du choix, si je me rappelle.

Naruto le jaugea du regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'il ait esquivé sa question. En même temps, il ne savait plus pourquoi c'était si important. En douze ans, il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que son ami soit gay. Par contre, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait d'être mis à l'écart. Du moins, il avait sa théorie mais pas le courage de l'assumer. Il avait besoin que Sasuke l'aide, lui fournisse une excuse. Pour qu'il puisse tourner tout en dérision si ses sentiments étaient faux.

- J'ai eu l'impression de perdre ton amitié il y a douze ans et c'était déjà assez pénible. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher davantage à une fille. Et regarde Ino ou Shikamaru. C'est trop douloureux.

Sasuke avait peur d'avoir mal interprété ce que Naruto avait dit à demi-mots. Son cœur semblait prêt à exploser et cette satanée boule d'angoisse avait fait son retour. Allait-il commettre une erreur de plus ?

- Deidara est blond. Il avait l'avantage d'être ouvertement gay et plus expérimenté.

- Est-ce que tu reviendras à Konoha ?

Naruto avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il faisait quasiment des avances à Sasuke alors que lui-même ignorait ce qu'il attendait vraiment.

- Je n'ai pas de raison de revenir ici, non ?

Le blond releva la tête sur son ami et Sasuke constata qu'il avait l'air blessé. L'homme qu'il considérait comme le plus important de sa vie lui faisait comprendre qu'il souhaitait son retour. Pourtant Naruto n'avait pas confessé être homosexuel. Il avait certainement de l'affection pour lui, peut-être plus qu'une simple amitié mais ne devait pas appréhender tout ce que Sasuke voudrait de lui. Il se pencha vers son ami et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement. Naruto ne le repoussa pas mais resta figé. Sasuke songea qu'il ne pourrait pas faire passer son geste pour un bête accident comme lorsqu'ils étaient au collège. Quand il reprit sa position initiale, le blond se trouva un intérêt soudain pour ses ongles.

- Je vais aller me coucher. Tu devrais te reposer aussi. Je pense que je rentrerai demain finalement.

Naruto le sentit se lever et passer derrière lui. Il n'était absolument pas sûr de lui mais savait que s'il le laissait partit maintenant, ce serait terminé. Il se retourna pour saisir son poignet.

- Reste quelques jours, comme prévu.

- Tu sais que si je reviens chez moi, ce ne sera pas pour ton amitié. Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Non. C'est trop rapide, j'ai besoin de temps.

Sasuke se dégagea de son emprise.

- Pour moi, ça fait quinze ans que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas qu'un ami. Même sans te voir, je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire espérer quand je veux tourner la page.

Naruto le rattrapa une fois de plus, l'enlaçant complètement cette fois.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtu. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, non ? On risque de souffrir tous les deux.

Sasuke lui caressa la joue et posa son front contre le sien. Il voulait le rassurer tout en faisant taire ses propres angoisses. Oui, ils allaient probablement se faire souffrir. Mais ils se torturaient déjà depuis de nombreuses années. Si ça ne marchait pas, ils pourraient passer à autre chose. Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où les lèvres de Naruto se rapprochaient. Comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, son ami initia un baiser tout aussi tendre que le premier mais plus appuyé. Sasuke savoura ce contact, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer et se promit d'appeler son frère dès le lendemain pour lui annoncer son départ de l'entreprise. Naruto se surprit à désirer davantage que cette caresse mais réfréna sa pulsion de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke. Ils avaient déjà fait une avancée considérable, il préférait laisser les choses ainsi pour la soirée. Ils se séparèrent à regret sans pour autant l'admettre ouvertement.

Naruto rentra chez lui, l'air froid et humide de la nuit du Nouvel An lui fit du bien. Il s'endormit rapidement. Il était effrayé par bien des aspects de cette nouvelle relation, comme la fin de leur amitié ou le regard des autres, mais retrouvait les symptômes d'impatience des prémices, comme autant de preuves que ses sentiments n'étaient pas qu'imaginés.

Sasuke ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il pleura longuement, évacuant toutes ces années de tension et de souffrance muette. Malgré l'euphorie du moment, il savait que rien n'était gagné. Avec la nouvelle année, sa résolution d'oublier Naruto venait d'être balayée. Il attendait avec excitation le matin. Pour qu'ils puissent reprendre sur ces nouvelles bases et échanger leur premier vrai baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Trentenaires - chapitre 2

**Rating** : M

**NDA** : Voici la deuxième partie de ce three-shots. Pour cette fois, je passe en rating M bien que selon moi, cela tienne plus du lime. Donc, c'est une scène coquine et sensuelle qui vous attend.

**NDA 2** : Merci aux différentes reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'ai essayé de tenir compte des remarques pour améliorer cette suite.

**NDA 3** : je vous laisse découvrir et attend vos avis. Et pour la fin, c'est dans moins de 2 semaines pour le NaruSasu Day. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto venait de se réveiller mais n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il restait rarement aussi tard au lit. D'autant qu'il était attendu en début d'après-midi à la mairie par ses collègues et amis pour fêter son anniversaire. Il avait trente-et-un ans aujourd'hui mais n'avait jamais ressenti pareille angoisse à affronter une journée. Son travail lui plaisait toujours autant, son énergie était toujours la même. Pourtant, il était invité chez Sasuke le soir et aurait tout fait pour y échapper. Il tentait de se convaincre que son appréhension était injustifiée mais chaque souvenir auquel il pensait prouvait le contraire. Sa réaction était puérile. Rester au lit et en pyjama n'empêcherait pas l'heure d'avancer. Et il valait mieux qu'il utilise son temps intelligemment qu'à se stresser. En s'extirpant finalement de sous sa couette, il résista à l'envie d'appeler Sasuke pour lui dire qu'il était malade. Ce dernier serait capable de venir pour le soigner. Il avait son téléphone en main et son répertoire défilait sous ses yeux. Il s'arrêta sur Ino mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour qu'elle coupe son téléphone, elle était avec son amant. En réalisant le ridicule de sa situation, Naruto reposa l'appareil et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il avait déjà bien assez abusé des conseils de son amie. La jeune femme avait ses propres problèmes et, comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer, il avait été assez grand pour s'embarquer dans cette histoire. A lui donc d'assumer.<p>

Alors que l'eau chaude lui dénouait les muscles des épaules, il songea que cette année était presque terminée et avait été riche en rebondissements. A commencer par sa demande incongrue à Sasuke. Il avait toujours été gêné d'avoir été mis à l'écart de son plus grand secret et la nuit de leurs retrouvailles, il avait eu peur de perdre son ami. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le retenir l'avait conduit à ces doutes et ces bonheurs. Leur lien avait toujours été particulier, plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Sasuke lui avait manqué pendant de nombreuses années et, à peine retrouvé, ce dernier parlait déjà de disparaître de nouveau. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour le retenir mais, maintenant, il comprenait que ce n'était plus suffisant. Dans la confusion du moment, Naruto s'était laissé guider par son instinct. L'adrénaline de l'audace dont il avait fait preuve l'avait tenu dans un espace de cocon irréel pendant les jours suivants. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke reparte dans l'entreprise de son frère pour régler les détails de sa démission. Ino avait assisté à leur séparation et avait attendu que le brun soit hors de vue pour lui hurler dessus. Il était vrai que pendant ces quelques jours, ils avaient été discrets. Il devait honnêtement reconnaître qu'il avait aimé embrasser Sasuke et recevoir des gestes tendres.

L'eau refroidissait et Naruto sortit de la douche pour s'envelopper dans sa serviette. Ino l'avait traité d'imbécile et d'autres noms d'oiseaux. Il avait vite compris que le problème de l'homosexualité n'en était pas un pour elle mais que c'était la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés eux-mêmes qui l'agaçait. En y réfléchissant, il avait été trop spontané. Sasuke remettait sa vie en cause pour aller de l'avant et lui arrivait tranquillement pour l'en empêcher. D'autant que ses motivations étaient plutôt égoïstes. Durant le mois suivant, ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'au téléphone et Naruto n'avait pas osé aborder les doutes qui l'assaillaient maintenant qu'il était redescendu de son euphorie.

De retour dans sa chambre, il fouilla ses placards pour trouver la tenue qu'il voulait mettre. Tout en s'habillant, il ne put retenir un rictus amusé en songeant au retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Son visage s'était illuminé d'un sourire, le rendant plus magnétique qu'à l'habitude, puis s'était avancé vers lui. Naruto avait perçu son hésitation quand son ami s'était penché pour l'embrasser. C'était le même baiser timide qu'il lui avait donné dans la cuisine cette nuit-là. Naruto avait senti son cœur s'emballer sous la pression des lèvres et, une fois de plus, laissé parler son instinct. Il avait entrouvert les lèvres et posé sa main sur la joue du brun. Celui-ci avait pris de l'assurance à ce simple geste et aventuré sa langue à l'orée de sa bouche pour l'inviter à approfondir leur échange. Naruto avait aimé l'embrasser. Comme il appréciait toujours ce geste tendre actuellement. Il ne voulait pas trahir les sentiments de Sasuke mais lui-même ignorait à quel point il tenait à son ami.

A force de discussions avec Ino, il avait admis qu'il était au-delà de l'amitié. La tendresse et l'envie de protéger Sasuke, il ne les ressentait pas pour ses autres amis. Le brun était singulier. Puis la jeune femme avait posé une question embarrassante. Est-ce qu'il le désirait ? Il avait éludé aisément et s'arrangeait pour ne plus y songer depuis plusieurs mois. Sauf que ça devenait difficile. Tout à ses pensées, il quitta son appartement et prit le chemin de la mairie. Il allait faire une petite apparition et se défilerait rapidement. Il pourrait prétexter être malade. D'ailleurs, il se sentait vraiment nauséeux à cause de l'angoisse qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Il aimait Sasuke. Indéniablement. Il aimait l'embrasser, il ne se contenterait plus de n'être qu'un ami. Pourtant il ne fantasmait pas sur lui. Sasuke le touchait souvent, lui prenait la main, lui caressait le dos. Mais aucun de ces gestes n'étaient chargés de tension sexuelle. A son avis, en tout cas. Ils étaient bien ainsi, Naruto n'attendait rien de plus.

Son passage à la mairie se termina en un éclair. Ce sont ses collaborateurs qui le renvoyèrent chez lui en constatant son teint pâle. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Il erra un peu dans les rues. Il serait bien allé chez Ino mais si elle était en compagnie de cet homme, il n'avait pas le droit de l'embêter. Elle souffrait aussi de sa situation, il ne la priverait pas du peu de temps que son amant lui accordait. Même s'il trouvait que c'était un homme abject. Il entra dans une boutique au hasard. Même si c'était son anniversaire, il était invité chez Sasuke et la moindre des choses était de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Surtout qu'il ne se voyait pas s'offrir ce soir. La pensée le fit rougir. Il ignorait ce que pensait son ami puisqu'il avait toujours soigneusement évité le sujet. Le brun n'avait jamais eu d'attitude déplacée ou le mettant mal à l'aise mais depuis qu'Ino lui avait mis l'idée en tête, Naruto trouvait qu'il le regardait des fois avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il en était venu à se demander comment Sasuke gérait leur abstinence. De son côté, il ne se privait pas de ses plaisirs solitaires mais il s'imaginait chaque fois avec une femme. Le brun était gay depuis longtemps. Pensait-il à lui ? Ou à son ex, Deidara ? Les deux suppositions le troublaient, mélange étrange de gêne et de jalousie. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus adolescents ni vierges. A leur âge et après plusieurs relations, personne n'attendait dix mois pour se retrouver au lit. Pour lui, c'était un peu différent puisque ce serait sa première fois avec un homme. Donc, soit Sasuke n'était pas attiré par l'acte sexuel, soit il prenait son mal en patience pour ménager son ami. Il prit un assortiment de chocolats noirs sous le regard inquiet de la vendeuse. S'il était pâle un peu plus tôt, ses joues s'étaient vivement colorées et il avait les mains moites.

Sasuke entendit sonner à sa porte et consulta l'heure. Il marmonna pour la forme. Soit un importun décidait de gâcher la préparation de son dîner, soit Naruto avait pu se libérer plus tôt. Il priait pour la seconde solution. Pour qu'il soit aussi impatient que lui. Son cœur fit un bond en découvrant le blond sur le perron. Son petit-ami semblait sur le point de défaillir.

- Tu te sens bien ? Entre vite.

Il le regarda pénétrer dans la maison. Sa démarche était mal assurée et il lui mit un paquet dans les mains avant d'ôter son manteau. Négligeant un instant le cadeau, Sasuke posa sa paume sur le front de Naruto. Il était frais mais la mine de son partenaire l'inquiétait.

- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Oui. Et je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il-te-plaît.

- Suis-moi.

Sasuke le conduisit dans la cuisine où Naruto s'écroula presque sur un tabouret. Il lui servit un verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Ce dernier sembla reprendre contenance et le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que le magasin où je suis allé était trop chauffé.

Il reprit le sachet de chocolats, s'attendant à les voir presque fondus si la température avait à ce point affaibli Naruto, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Donc le blond devait être stressé. Il avait remarqué son comportement étrange ces derniers temps et une conversation avec Ino lui avait confirmé que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle n'avait pas voulu en dire plus, rouspétant juste après eux pour être incapables de gérer leur relation. Il voulut plaisanter.

- Merci pour les chocolats, j'adore. Tu sais que c'est aphrodisiaque ?

Au lieu du rire attendu, il eut peur de devoir ramasser à la petite cuillère son petit-ami qui se décomposait devant lui. Il s'était douté que le sexe était le fond du problème quand leur amie avait pris une teinte pivoine mais ne s'était pas imaginé une telle réaction. Il se retourna vers son frigo.

- Je vais les mettre au frais, je les mangerai demain, en pensant à toi.

Il se mordit la langue. Il n'osa pas vérifier l'état de Naruto suite à sa maladresse. Il fallait qu'il parle d'autre chose.

- Tu as faim ? Parce que je crois que j'ai préparé assez à manger pour quinze.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de peine.

- Je voulais te faire plaisir. Et autrement qu'en te faisant manger des ramens.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond. Enfin, il se détendait. Sasuke termina les préparatifs sous le regard de son petit-ami et fut soulagé de le retrouver plus bavard à table. Il savait que la soirée allait être plus compliquée puisqu'il comptait percer l'abcès et discuter du sujet qui semblait tant le perturber. Il devait avouer que lui-même était anxieux. Il était heureux d'être enfin avec Naruto mais l'avoir à ses côtés, l'embrasser ne lui suffisaient plus. Il ressentait beaucoup de frustration à l'avoir si proche tout en se contrôlant en permanence. Etrangement, toutes ces années où il n'avait fait que fantasmer d'une relation avec lui avaient été moins dures à supporter. Maintenant, il se faisait violence pour réfréner ses pulsions, se raisonnait pour ne pas l'effrayer. Naruto n'était pas une personne prude mais Sasuke savait que désirer quelqu'un du même sexe était perturbant. Peut-être encore plus quand on se découvrait ces préférences sur le tard. Il avait peur d'être rejeté. Naruto acceptait bien de flirter avec lui mais il n'avait pas forcément l'envie d'aller plus loin. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir exciter suffisamment l'homme qu'il aimait.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Kiba. Il a appelé à la mairie hier.

- Hinata a accouché ?

- Oui. Ils sont encore à l'hôpital mais tout va bien. Leur fille et celle de Sakura n'ont que quelques mois d'écarts.

- Ils l'ont appelée comment ?

- Suki.*

- Et Saï et Sakura, ils ont choisi Chame**, c'est ça ?

Naruto acquiesça vivement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée. La soirée était agréable, leur complicité évidente. Il pouvait passer des heures à parler et Sasuke savait écouter, intervenant toujours au bon moment. Ils riaient des mêmes choses. Pourtant, il avait vaguement conscience que cette entente était un peu forcée. Depuis quand son ami ne l'avait-il pas insulté ? Avant Sasuke ne se gênait pas pour le contredire, voire même en venir aux mains. Il se demandait si son comportement était forcé à l'époque ou s'il avait changé par peur de déraper. Il se leva vivement et partit s'installer dans le salon.

Légèrement abasourdi par le brusque changement d'humeur de Naruto, Sasuke débarrassa la table pour lui laisser quelques minutes. Ino avait dû lui parler également et son petit-ami n'en menait pas plus large que lui. C'est avec appréhension qu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait laissé une distance de sécurité. Naruto était calé bien au fond du siège, la nuque renversée et regardant vers le plafond. Lui avait tout juste posé une fesse sur le rebord et détaillait le pied de sa table basse avec un intérêt suspect. Il sursauta quand le blond rompit le silence.

- Tu ne me traites plus comme avant.

Plus qu'un reproche, Naruto venait d'affirmer cela comme un état de fait.

- Tu trouves ?

- Je ne sais pas dire quand tu es naturel avec moi. Notre rivalité du lycée, c'était juste une façade ? Ou est-ce que tu n'oses plus rien dire maintenant ?

- Peut-être un peu des deux. Au lycée, c'était plus facile de te traiter durement. Je ne voulais pas me trahir. Et maintenant, j'avoue que je me retiens des fois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu étais aussi virulent avec moi l'époque. Si on se dispute comme avant, ça voudra dire que je n'ai plus ma place ici.

Sasuke se sentait mal de s'être mis à nu ainsi. Exposer ses faiblesses était une erreur, c'est ce qu'il avait appris. Il était à terre, Naruto pouvait l'achever n'importe quand.

- Je ne vais pas dire que je veux qu'on se dispute en permanence mais ne te comporte pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas ça. Je préfère te savoir en colère après moi que de devoir te prendre avec des pincettes.

- D'accord. Je peux te parler de tout, alors ?

Naruto soupira en fermant les yeux. Il savait quel sujet allait être abordé. Il se redressa et fit une plus grande place à son ami. Sasuke se rapprocha un peu de lui, s'asseyant plus confortablement. Le regard du blond lui confirma qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

- Je crois que tu te doutes que ce n'est pas facile pour moi… Naruto, est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de plus ?

- Sincèrement ? Avant qu'Ino ne me pose la question, ça ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Sasuke serra les dents et tenta de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

- Et maintenant ?

Naruto haussa les épaules, il ne savait toujours pas répondre à cette question. Sasuke quant à lui semblait crispé, il devait y penser depuis un moment.

- Et toi, ça ne te suffit plus ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je devrais être comblé mais ça me fatigue de te sentir près de moi sans oser te toucher. C'est comme…

Il chercha un instant une comparaison digne de faire réagir son petit-ami.

- Comme si on te mettait des ramens sous le nez et qu'on t'interdisait d'en manger. En dix fois pire.

- A ce point ?

- C'est une étape normale. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est deux hommes que c'est interdit.

- Mais je ne sais même pas si…

- Si ?

- Je ne me considère pas vraiment comme homosexuel, je n'ai jamais imaginé coucher avec un homme un jour.

Sasuke baissa la tête. Au moins, c'était clair, Naruto n'avait pas d'attirance de ce type pour lui. Il sentit une main sur sa joue et releva le menton. Ses yeux humides rencontrèrent ceux du blond.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est plus fort que de l'amitié. Mais tu peux comprendre que ça m'effraie.

- Bien sûr. Mais je suis aussi terrorisé que toi, j'ai beaucoup à perdre. Est-ce que je ne t'attire pas ? Même un peu ?

Naruto se mit à le maudire intérieurement. Il ne voulait quand même pas lui faire admettre à haute voix qu'il le trouvait beau ? Il détailla ses traits, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fragile. Il avait conscience qu'une parole pourrait le briser. Il ignorait s'il pourrait lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Il décida de mettre fin à la conversation sans répondre complètement. Il allait calmer temporairement l'angoisse de son ami et se donnerait un peu de temps pour réfléchir davantage. Il se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser mais sans réelle conviction. Ils se séparèrent, gardant un goût amer.

- Je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit.

Naruto s'était littéralement sauvé, abandonnant Sasuke dans son salon. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était envahi de l'air blessé de son ami. Il devait déterminer si oui ou non il serait capable de coucher avec lui et d'en éprouver du plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et visualisa le brun face à lui. La sensation de ses lèvres ou de ses mains dans ses cheveux était facile à imaginer. Ses caresses sur sa peau, un baiser plus profond et exigeant seraient agréables, à coup sûr. Avec satisfaction, il sentit son entrejambe réagir. Oui, il pourrait être excité par Sasuke. En revanche, il se bloqua complètement pour la suite. Il devrait toucher le sexe d'un autre homme. Le lécher même s'il le lui demandait. Et après ? Comment Sasuke envisageait-il l'acte ? Entre hommes, il n'y avait pas des milliers de solutions. En étant le plus inexpérimenté, il n'y avait pas de doute que ce serait son ami le meneur. Il frissonna avant de se relever pour faire quelques recherches sur internet.

Sasuke fut tiré de son lit de très bonne heure s'il en croyait la nuit qui régnait encore. Il n'était pas du matin et se faire réveiller avant le soleil était le meilleur moyen de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il ouvrit la porte violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton était agressif. Naruto lui avait déjà gâché la soirée, il fallait en plus qu'il lui pourrisse sa matinée ? Il était contrarié et n'avait pas l'intention de prendre des gants. Son petit-ami, si c'était encore le cas, le bouscula et referma la porte. Il l'attira jusqu'au salon où il le fit s'asseoir et se mit à parler en faisant les cent pas. Sasuke ne comprenait pas un traître mot de son monologue et dut l'arrêter.

- Arrête un peu de bouger comme ça ! Et recommence.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, Sasuke.

- On parle de quoi là ?

- Sexe ! J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais. Et je me suis dit que oui, je pourrais avoir envie de faire l'amour avec toi.

Sasuke se redressa, soudain plus alerte. Naruto et lui étaient toujours ensemble.

- Mais en fait, non. Ce n'est juste pas possible.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? Tu viens de dire le contraire.

- Oui, je sais. J'ai pensé à toi et j'ai eu une érection.

- Vraiment ?

- Calme-toi ! Après, j'ai fait quelques recherches et je ne pourrai pas, c'est sûr.

- J'ai du mal à voir le lien logique. Si tu ne veux pas me tuer tout de suite, dis-moi quel type de recherches.

- Sur internet. J'ai été sur des sites qu'Ino m'avait conseillés. Et c'est toujours pareil.

- Encore un peu. On approche du problème, non ?

- Te caresser, d'accord. La fellation, peut-être. Dans pas mal de temps, à vrai dire. Mais la sodomie, non.

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer. Les paroles de son petit-ami et sa frustration depuis quelques mois le faisaient réagir exagérément. Il comprenait ces peurs pour les avoir vécues lui-même mais ne pouvait faire taire son corps.

- Tu sais, on n'en est pas là.

- Non, mais tu vas vouloir un jour. Et moi, je ne suis pas capable de faire comme dans ces livres. Je ne m'allongerai pas sagement en écartant les cuisses et en te disant que c'est bon parce que c'est toi !

- Tu peux te calmer, s'il-te-plaît. Parce que là, tu vas finir par me tuer avec les images que tu me mets en tête, idiot. Viens t'asseoir.

Naruto le jaugea du regard sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Son ami soupira.

- Je ne vais pas te violer. Viens t'asseoir, je veux te parler. Tranquillement. Voilà, tu te sens mieux ?

- Non.

- Je crois qu'Ino t'a conseillé de mauvaises lectures. Ce ne sont que des histoires. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attacher à mon lit et de te forcer en te promettant que tu vas aimer.

- Non ?

- Promis. Et quand je t'ai demandé d'aller plus loin, je ne parlais pas de faire un film porno dans les deux heures.

Sasuke sourit en voyant Naruto baisser sa garde. Il le repoussa pour qu'il s'installe au fond du canapé et passa sa jambe au-dessus pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Le blond se raidit un peu.

- S'embrasser en étant plus proches, ou moins habillés, est un bon début. Et pourquoi pas se caresser comme tu l'as suggéré ? On peut se faire plaisir sans passer par la pénétration dans un premier temps.

Naruto rougissait aux paroles de Sasuke. Il répondit instinctivement au baiser de son ami. Il était plus passionné que les dizaines d'autres échangés jusque-là. Il se laissait griser par cette sensation nouvelle. Sasuke passa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser les clavicules puis les pectoraux. Il donna un coup de hanches, faisant frotter son érection sur son ventre. Naruto se détacha de ses lèvres. Son ami souriait, visiblement satisfait de son coup d'éclat. Il se pencha à l'oreille du blond, la mordillant quelque peu avant de la lécher.

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui écarterai les cuisses ?

L'allusion soufflée le fit frissonner. Alors que Sasuke se relevait, il ne pouvait qu'afficher un air stupéfait. Son ami lui lança un nouveau regard, à la fois exigeant et suppliant. Il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter.

- Tu m'as réveillé trop tôt. Je remonte me coucher. Tu viens ou pas ?

- Tu vas réussir à dormir ?

- Bien sûr. Je dormirai mieux si j'ai un câlin et des bras dans lesquels me blottir mais je trouverai le sommeil quoi qu'il arrive.

Sasuke s'inquiétait de la réponse. Si Naruto montait avec lui, il aurait une chance de goûter un peu de ce plaisir si longtemps interdit. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait patienter encore et sa main droite aurait fort à faire pour calmer ses hormones. Le blond se leva et jeta un regard vers la porte. Il saisit la main de son ami et le laissa l'emmener à l'étage. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette chambre, elle était en désordre total et il avait glissé sur un magazine pour adultes.

- Tu veux que je te laisse une minute pour mettre de l'ordre ?

- Alors que tu vas étaler tes affaires avec les miennes ? Non, ça ira.

Sasuke était tout à sa joie, il avait rêvé d'emmener Naruto dans sa chambre pour le dévorer des dizaines de fois. Il avait intérêt à se tenir un peu s'il voulait le revoir dans son lit. Son petit-ami ôta son pantalon sous son regard gourmand. Lui n'avait enfilé qu'une chemise par-dessus son boxer pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il la fit glisser au sol parmi d'autres vêtements et s'allongea dans le lit. D'une main, il invita Naruto à le rejoindre. Le blond s'assit contre la tête de lit. Sasuke se redressa pour lui enlever son t-shirt.

- Mets-toi sous les draps pour ne pas avoir froid.

Naruto était bien docile, Sasuke savoura le moment. Il rejoignit le corps chaud et se colla tout contre. Ils avaient tous deux leurs sous-vêtements mais Naruto ne pouvait ignorer l'érection de son ami. Il réalisa un peu gêné que lui-même était excité d'être dans cette position. Sasuke ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il avait posé sa tête sur le coude son petit-ami et venait de coller son front à son épaule. D'une main, il dessinait des arabesques sur le torse nu sous ses yeux. Les muscles frémissant le fascinaient. Il glissa son autre main dans le cou du blond. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations affolées de son cœur. Naruto n'osait plus faire un geste. Les caresses de son ami étaient bien plus agréables qu'il ne les avait imaginées. Il se détendait peu à peu même si ses battements de cœur le lançaient jusque dans ses tympans. Sasuke venait d'ajouter sa bouche sur sa poitrine, la sensation était encore plus brûlante que celle de ses doigts. Les délicats baisers lui firent fermer les yeux. Du bras coincé sous la tête du brun, il se mit à lui caresser le dos. Une langue taquine s'amusa avec un de ses mamelons en réponse à cette attention. Il posa son autre main sur la taille de Sasuke, son auriculaire frôlant l'élastique de son boxer. Son ami donna un très léger coup de rein pour que leurs érections se percutent un court instant.

Sasuke se régala du soupir de plaisir de Naruto. Il releva la tête pour voir ses yeux brillants de désir. Il tendit les lèvres pour l'attirer à lui. Son petit-ami combla la distance qui les séparait et fut le premier à réclamer sa langue. Fort de l'excitation que lui montrait son partenaire, il se mit à caresser son sexe à travers le vêtement. Un grognement étouffé par sa bouche l'enhardit un peu plus. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu et chatouilla du bout des doigts le membre tendu. Naruto voulut lui rendre la pareille mais sa main tremblait alors qu'elle approchait son bassin.

- Attends, retire ton boxer.

Le blond lui obéit et lorgna sur le corps nu de son ami quand il fit de même. Il avait envie de le découvrir mais avait peur d'être maladroit. Sasuke était bien plus expérimenté et ne se satisferait pas avec un amateur.

- Laisse-toi faire.

Naruto aurait pu soupirer de soulagement mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il avait déjà retrouvé le chemin de sa bouche. Le blond se concentra sur le dos, la nuque et le torse de son ami. La peau douce sous ses doigts se réchauffait et se couvrait de frissons. Il oublia un instant de respirer quand Sasuke saisit d'une main leurs deux virilités. Il n'avait pas compris immédiatement mais la paume de son ami ne l'enveloppait pas complètement ; c'étaient les coups de hanches du brun qui l'avaient fait réaliser. Les sensations affluaient dans sa tête et il ne savait plus laquelle analyser. Le frottement de leurs verges l'incitait à remuer son bassin à son tour. Il ne caressait plus vraiment Sasuke, il s'accrochait à lui. Les gémissements qu'il émettait lui revenaient comme amplifiés par ceux de son ami. Il dut rompre leur baiser pour haleter sa jouissance. Sa main libre venait de se perdre sur la taille de Sasuke et cherchait à attraper sa fesse pour le coller à lui. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en sentant ces doigts s'égarer sur cette zone érogène et céda le premier. Il continua son mouvement, étalant son sperme entre eux et reprit possession des lèvres de Naruto quand il sentit son sexe pulser sous la délivrance. Il l'embrassa longuement, prodiguant quelques caresses apaisantes sur leurs entrejambes. Sasuke sentait sa main poisseuse mais jamais recueillir la semence d'un amant n'avait été aussi précieux. Il se tourna malgré tout pour attraper un mouchoir et nettoyer les traces de leur plaisir. Il se fit violence pour ne pas goûter l'essence de Naruto, il n'était pas sûr que son petit-ami voie ça d'un bon œil. Il échangea un dernier baiser avec lui et se blottit au creux de ses bras pour finir sa nuit. Il était certain de bien dormir même s'il craignait quelque rêve humide. Il rit mentalement en songeant que Naruto ne serait peut-être pas contre l'aider à se soulager le cas échéant.

Naruto eut du mal à croire la rapidité à laquelle s'endormait Sasuke. Lui n'avait plus sommeil. Leur câlin, comme l'avait appelé son ami, l'avait passablement énervé. Il ne pouvait plus nier que son attirance pour Sasuke dépassait celle qu'il avait eue pour la plupart des filles. Ni que son ami avait une solide expérience pour le plaisir masculin. Il pourrait s'habituer rapidement à recevoir ces caresses, il devait maintenant apprendre à les donner. Il observa le brun dormir paisiblement. Il ignorait encore s'il pourrait le satisfaire pleinement. Quand le brun ouvrit les paupières, Naruto s'amusa de l'air grincheux qu'il affichait. Il n'avait pas dû faire de beaux rêves. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Sasuke savoura la sensation de s'éveiller dans les bras de Naruto. Il étira ses muscles endoloris avant de remarquer une rougeur sur les joues de son petit-ami. Se rappelant de leur nudité et prenant conscience du contact de leur peau, il jugea prudent de se lever. Il avait certifié au blond qu'ils iraient tout en douceur mais ils avaient déjà passé quelques étapes préliminaires. Il savait également qu'en restant ainsi, il n'aurait de cesse de se gaver de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Mieux valait battre en retraite plutôt que de risquer de passer dans la catégorie "obsédé" en quelques heures. Il prit soin de rester sous le drap le temps d'attraper son boxer et de l'enfiler. Sans l'ivresse de l'excitation, il ignorait si Naruto apprécierait le spectacle de son corps nu. Il s'apprêtait à effectuer son rituel matinal mais il songea qu'il ne pouvait pas juste délaisser son invité dans son lit. Même si l'idée de le trouver ici après sa douche le séduisait.

- Je vais prendre une douche dans la salle d'eau. Je te laisse ma salle de bains, tu trouveras des serviettes propres dans le placard.

Naruto acquiesça et attendit que son ami ait quitté la chambre pour sortir du lit. Il retrouva rapidement ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la pièce attenante. Quand Sasuke avait mentionné la douche, son estomac s'était soudainement rétracté. Il avait craint une invitation à un moment sensuel. En réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas, une légère déception s'était insinuée en lui. Il se lava en quelques minutes et s'habilla en moins de temps encore. Il était le premier descendu et explorait les placards à la recherche de quelque aliment mangeable sans préparation.

Sasuke trouva son petit-ami dans sa cuisine. Il observa ses ouvertures et fermetures frénétiques de placards avant de signaler sa présence.

- Tu peux sortir le lait et le jus d'orange du frigo ? Je vais faire griller du pain.

Le temps que les tartines soient dorées, le brun partit chercher un paquet. Il le posa près de Naruto.

- C'est pour ton anniversaire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner hier.

Naruto fit un sourire contrit et arracha l'emballage. Il ne savait pas contrôler son impatience pour découvrir ses cadeaux. De ce point de vue, il était pire qu'un enfant un matin de Noël. Il marqua une pause quand la boîte s'ouvrit sur un portefeuille en cuir. L'absence de réaction de son petit-ami mit Sasuke mal à l'aise. Il avait réfléchi des semaines à quoi lui offrir. Mais il avait renié ses idées une à une. Il avait eu peur de commettre un impair en étant trop présomptueux quant à leur relation. Au final, il s'était rabattu le jour-même sur ce cadeau. Le modèle aux teintes orangées lui avait attiré l'œil. Il s'était persuadé que le cadeau était suffisamment neutre tout en étant personnalisé mais il venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

- J'ai pensé que tu aimais cette couleur. Et puis, tu as toujours ce vieux porte-monnaie…

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait toujours, c'était un souvenir. De son premier amour. Naruto savait ce que signifiait ce cadeau. Chaque fois qu'il avait été dans une relation un peu sérieuse, le fait qu'il conserve cet objet comme une sorte de trésor avait été source de dispute. Mais aucune fille ne l'avait poussé à s'en débarrasser aussi ouvertement. L'agitation de Sasuke le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

- Merci, il est magnifique.

- Mais ?

Naruto hésita. La matinée avait pourtant bien commencée. Sasuke dut en avoir assez de patienter puisqu'il s'éclipsa avant de revenir dans la cuisine et de lui donner un papier. Le ticket de caisse.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, va l'échanger. J'ai du travail. La porte se verrouille automatiquement quand tu la fermes.

Naruto le regarda grimper les marches. Sasuke n'avait pas cherché à l'embrasser et lui-même n'avait pas essayé de le retenir. Il enfila son manteau et reprit la route de sa maison. En chemin, il n'eut de cesse de tourner le portefeuille entre ses doigts. Le changer maintenant reviendrait à dire que Sasuke était plus important que toutes ces filles jusqu'à présent. Qu'ils étaient un couple. C'est ce que le brun espérait visiblement. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à le présenter comme son petit-ami ou, pire, comme son amant. Arrivé chez lui, il s'étendit à plat ventre sur son lit, les deux porte-monnaie sur son oreiller, réfléchissant longuement. Il se releva énervé, rangeant les objets dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Les événements s'accéléraient trop pour lui, il avait besoin de prendre de la distance.

* * *

><p>* Suki (souki) signifie aimée.<p>

** Chame (tchamé) signifie coquine, malicieuse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Trentenaires - 3

**NDA :** Joyeux NaruSasu Day ! Donc, troisième et dernière partie de cette fic.

* * *

><p>Bientôt quinze jours que Sasuke se morfondait chez lui. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne sortait plus pour avancer sur son travail mais la réalité était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et qu'il avait peur de croiser Naruto s'il mettait le nez dehors. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis qu'il l'avait plus ou moins mis à la porte et le blond n'avait pas cherché à le recontacter. Il aurait dû deviner que tout était voué à l'échec. Il le savait déjà plus ou moins consciemment mais avait préféré se leurrer et se complaire dans son propre mensonge. Et maintenant, il vivait son pire chagrin d'amour. Même ses nombreuses ruptures avec Deidara ne lui avaient jamais laissé ce goût amer. Il avait connu la contrariété, la solitude mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce vide. Comme s'il avait perdu tout intérêt.<p>

Jusque-là, il s'était toujours raccroché à ses sentiments envers Naruto. Quand Deidara le quittait ou que lui-même voulait cesser cette mascarade, il avait toujours cette chaleur en lui. Cet espoir infime que son ami lui retourne son amour. Et le blond lui avait même volé ça. Sasuke sentait que l'absence d'émotion se remplissait petit à petit. De colère. Il était furieux que Naruto l'ait conforté dans cette situation impossible, furieux d'avoir baissé sa garde bien trop rapidement, furieux d'en souffrir autant. Il en voulait à celui qui avait été si proche de devenir son amant de ne pas mettre un terme correct à cette histoire. Lui n'avait pas le courage d'aller le voir pour lui annoncer que tout était terminé. Parce que pour lui, tant que Naruto ne ferait pas la démarche, il l'attendrait. Et il se répugnait de connaître la suite des événements. Dès que son ex-petit-ami lui aurait confirmé la fin de leur liaison, il se sauverait de Konoha. Il allait courir retrouver son frère et Deidara. A défaut d'être heureux, il serait en sécurité.

Naruto était distrait depuis sa dispute avec Sasuke. Heureusement que son équipe était bien rôdée, il n'avait que peu de projets à superviser. Il avait un discours à prononcer au conseil municipal de l'après-midi mais n'arrivait pas à rédiger ne serait-ce que la phrase d'introduction. Pourtant, c'était important, il devait annoncer le début de la campagne pour les prochaines élections. Il n'avait que deux mois pour tout préparer et son adversaire s'annonçait redoutable. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser perturber par des problèmes personnels mais dès qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur une tâche précise, il s'interrogeait sur sa réaction. Il avait peut-être exagéré, Sasuke n'avait rien exigé, c'était lui qui avait fait prendre des dimensions disproportionnées à cette histoire.

Depuis quelques jours, il changeait de porte-monnaie chaque matin. Garder le sien le mettait mal à l'aise, un léger sentiment de culpabilité s'insinuait en lui. Utiliser celui offert par Sasuke l'embarrassait, il avait l'impression de hurler à la face du monde qu'ils étaient en couple. Non seulement il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer cette relation au su de tous mais il avait conscience que si l'affaire éclatait, il perdrait bon nombre de voix. Il n'était déjà pas le favori lors de la précédente élection, ses détracteurs se feraient un plaisir de prouver qu'il n'était pas digne de s'occuper de la ville avec une vie personnelle si scandaleuse. Il n'était pas fier d'en arriver à ces conclusions, toutefois il avait conscience qu'il devait savoir qui de sa carrière ou de Sasuke était prioritaire. Les bons jours, il pensait que les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles mais la réalité le rattrapait vite quand il croisait certains regards condescendants alors même qu'il ne s'affichait pas avec son ami.

Son intervention avait finalement convaincu ses conseillers de se relancer dans l'aventure avec lui. Néanmoins, la semaine suivante, quand il reçut le programme de son principal adversaire, il entra dans une colère noire. Il remarqua à peine le regard désapprobateur de la secrétaire quand il traversa l'accueil de la mairie en proférant mille injures. En arrivant à l'extérieur, le froid lui fit réaliser qu'il avait oublié son manteau. Il fit demi-tour et c'est en repassant dans l'autre sens qu'il s'aperçut que c'était le jour des inscriptions pour le centre de loisirs. Le hall était rempli de jeunes enfants qui venaient sans doute d'apprendre un paquet de gros mots. Naruto retourna plus discrètement jusqu'à son bureau et décida de sortir par la porte de service pour éviter la colère légitime des parents présents. Il traversa la ville à vive allure, ses poumons le brûlant à cause de l'air glacé qu'il inspirait à ce rythme soutenu.

Sasuke releva la tête en entendant les coups rageurs frappés à sa porte. Il se doutait de l'identité de son visiteur, c'est pourquoi il prit tout son temps pour descendre et attendit deux nouvelles salves avant de se décider à ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Naruto, essoufflé, rouge et, malheureusement pour lui, toujours aussi attirant.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Naruto lui remuait une feuille sous le nez. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du programme de Konohamaru pour les élections municipales à venir. S'il n'avait pas été aussi blessé, Sasuke aurait pu rire. Il hésita à claquer la porte au nez du blond, il le méritait. Aucune nouvelle en presque un mois et quand il venait le voir, c'était juste pour une question politique. Il fit appel à tout son contrôle pour répondre de façon détachée.

- C'est mon travail.

Il repoussa la porte pour signifier qu'il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter mais Naruto l'en empêcha et entra de force dans la maison.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Parce que tu es venu souvent ces derniers temps ?

Naruto était sur un terrain glissant. Effectivement, il n'était pas en droit de lui faire des reproches, il avait sa part de responsabilité. Mais c'était comme une trahison de soutenir son opposant.

- J'aurais pu te prendre sur ma campagne.

- Est-ce que tu savais quoi que ce soit de mon travail ?

- Non, mais…

- Arrête ! Tu ne savais pas parce que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas allé chercher Konohamaru, c'est lui qui m'a contacté.

- Tu pouvais refuser.

- Je l'ai fait. Plusieurs fois. Mais il n'a pas abandonné, lui.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, sa rancœur ressortait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Naruto si égoïste.

- Tu devrais partir Naruto.

- Je n'ai pas abandonné.

- Ah non ? Pourtant, ça y ressemble. Tu ne m'as pas appelé une fois durant tout ce temps mais quand ça concerne ton poste, tu viens jusqu'ici. Même si tu n'as pas eu la décence ou le courage de me le dire, j'ai compris. C'est fini. Alors, va-t'en.

Naruto tenta de se rapprocher de son ami pour le calmer mais Sasuke recula d'autant. Il voyait la peine sur son visage et se sentait aussi triste. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là. Il n'avait pas abandonné, il avait juste pris du recul. Il réalisa qu'il avait commis plusieurs erreurs. D'abord en ne le recontactant pas, puis en venant ici sous le coup de la colère. Il n'insista pas et préféra battre en retraite dans l'immédiat. Il ignorait s'il pourrait réparer sa maladresse et devait au préalable estimer s'il devait essayer. Après tout, s'il jugeait que Sasuke n'aurait pas de place dans sa vie, il vaudrait mieux qu'il laisse les choses en état.

Sasuke avait les mains tremblantes, il s'était surpris lui-même. Il avait bien vu dans le regard de Naruto qu'il s'était senti trahi qu'il se soit rallié à Konohamaru. Et surtout, il avait vu qu'il était sincère quand il lui avait déclaré qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. Le repousser avait été d'autant plus douloureux, pourtant c'était nécessaire. Si Naruto envisageait vraiment un futur pour eux deux, Sasuke saurait lui pardonner. Dans le cas contraire, il espérait que cette réaction le préserverait d'une trop grande déception. De toute manière, ils allaient avoir peu de contacts jusqu'aux élections ; il serait plutôt malvenu qu'un candidat et le directeur de campagne de son rival se rencontrent pour des affaires très personnelles. Il pourrait au moins invoquer ce conflit d'intérêt durant les deux mois à venir.

oOoOoOoOo

Naruto se promenait de table en table. Le centre de conférences était rempli d'invités prestigieux pour ce premier débat public entre lui et Konohamaru. A quelques jours de Noël et à moins d'un mois des élections, la tension était palpable. Lui-même se sentait fébrile. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour entrer en contact avec Sasuke depuis le mois d'octobre, il n'avait été qu'en relation avec la secrétaire du cabinet de campagne. Il jeta un regard en arrière, vérifiant sa propre table. Ino était installée et semblait prendre part à la conversation. Il avait hésité à l'inviter mais son amie lui avait parue plutôt triste ces derniers temps et il s'en voulait de ne pas être disponible pour elle. Il espérait que la soirée la détendrait un peu bien qu'il ne soit pas la meilleure compagnie du monde. Tant qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas et se sentait à l'aise, ce serait positif.

Il avait presque terminé ses salutations aux personnes influentes quand Konohamaru pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer. Naruto le connaissait depuis longtemps, il était le petit-fils du précédent maire. Ils étaient amis mais devaient jouer de cette rivalité nouvelle. Naruto avait conscience que son opposant avait la sympathie de beaucoup d'habitants en plus de ses capacités. Il lui serra la main de façon distraite, il cherchait du regard Sasuke. Il s'était attendu à les voir entrer l'un à la suite de l'autre et s'était promis de le traiter avec distance. Pourtant son impatience était perceptible et il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir cette résolution. Il tenta de se recomposer un visage moins crispé et précéda Konohamaru avec un sourire pour le conduire à sa table. Il espérait que Sasuke arriverait avant qu'ils ne montent tous deux sur l'estrade pour le débat. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques minutes après l'avoir vu avant de pouvoir penser de façon claire, il en était à présent certain.

Sasuke se tenait au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes avec la pire nausée de sa vie. S'il avait pu vomir ses tripes, il se serait senti beaucoup mieux mais il n'avait rien avalé depuis près de deux jours, son estomac était désespérément vide. Il devait être dans cette position depuis plus de vingt minutes et ses genoux commençaient à être raides, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il se décida à se lever et rejoindre les lavabos. Il n'avait jamais eu le teint très coloré mais sa pâleur semblait bien pire actuellement. Il se passa longuement de l'eau sur le visage et se résolut à quitter son refuge. Il espérait juste que la bile ne ferait pas son travail à retardement quand il serait dans la salle de réception.

Il souffla et se détendit les épaules avant de pousser la porte. La plupart des financeurs des campagnes et quelques journalistes étaient présents. Sasuke avait été étonné de l'engouement de sa ville natale pour ces élections. Finalement la population s'investissait vraiment dans les projets la concernant. Et les deux postulants au poste attiraient les curieux. Naruto était reconnu comme un bon maire même s'il avait toujours des rétracteurs et Konohamaru avait de bonnes idées plus le soutien de la popularité de son grand-père. Que le père de Naruto ait remporté un certain succès dans ce poste avant son fils ne suffisait visiblement pas à effacer le ressentiment que certains avaient suite aux nombreuses bêtises du blond durant son enfance.

Sasuke s'avança vers la table au pied de la scène ou il devait être en compagnie de Konohamaru. Il serait proche de Naruto et devait le saluer avant le début du débat. Il remarqua Ino et s'arrêta pour parler un peu avec elle, retardant ainsi avec plaisir le moment de revoir le blond. Son amie lui parut fatiguée mais elle souriait sincèrement quand elle lui assura qu'elle passait une bonne soirée. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir un instant avec elle. Il n'était pas installé depuis deux minutes que la voix de Naruto le fit sursauter.

- Je peux reprendre ma chaise ?

Il se retourna vivement pour voir son ami les mains appuyées sur le dossier et un air crispé sur le visage. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul mal à l'aise de ces retrouvailles. Il se leva le plus calmement possible. Se maîtriser semblait devenu un exercice de style très compliqué. Il tendit la main.

- Bonjour, Naruto.

Naruto esquissa un sourire avant de serrer la main de Sasuke. Il la garda peut-être un peu trop longtemps puisqu'il l'entendit se racler la gorge en se dégageant de sa poignée. Le froid dans sa paume le perturba. Sasuke lui manquait bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu se l'avouer. Pourtant il avait compris que son ami n'accepterait aucune interférence avec son travail. Il n'aurait probablement aucune chance de se faire pardonner et de regagner sa confiance avant la fin de ces élections. Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu pour autant, il aurait des opportunités de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas abandonné au cours de rencontres comme ce soir.

- Tout va bien, Sasuke ?

- Oui. Je m'assurais qu'Ino ne se sente pas seule.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux rester un peu ?

- Non, merci. Je vais rejoindre Konohamaru.

Naruto ne chercha pas à le retenir, il avait déjà pu lui parler quelques instants et avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits avant de monter sur scène. Il capta le regard de son amie pendant qu'elle lui versait un verre d'eau.

- Oui, Ino ?

- Je me faisais juste la réflexion que vous êtes deux idiots.

- Tu m'as déjà dit quelque chose dans le même genre, je crois.

- C'est possible. Mais cette fois, tu ne me parles de rien.

- Parce que tu m'as déjà dit de me débrouiller avec mes histoires. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu saches à quel point j'ai été un abruti.

- Je ne préfère pas savoir non plus. Mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

- Merci mais je vais devoir y arriver seul.

Elle acquiesça et n'aborda plus le sujet au cours du repas. Naruto savait que lui et Sasuke avaient besoin de mieux communiquer mais ils avaient toujours eu du mal à se comprendre. Ce serait une bataille permanente que de ne pas se vexer mutuellement. Il ferma les yeux brièvement avant de rejoindre l'estrade. Il devait se focaliser sur les questions des électeurs et les réponses de Konohamaru. Il regardait vers le public quand il devait parler mais évitait soigneusement de diriger son regard vers le premier rang. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre cette erreur. Ses propos seraient alors perturbés par la présence de Sasuke et les sentiments qu'il pourrait mettre dedans.

Sasuke profita de la cohue des journalistes après le débat pour quitter le centre de conférences. Il frissonna malgré lui sur les premiers mètres parcourus à l'extérieur. Il était tard et le froid saisissant. Il se dépêcha de traverser quelques rues pour trouver un distributeur de boissons. Le gobelet de café entre les mains, il sentait la chaleur se répandre sur sa peau. Le temps qu'il arrive chez lui, le liquide était froid et imbuvable mais il avait juste voulu épargner ses doigts de l'engourdissement. Il prit une douche brûlante et beaucoup trop longue pour finir de se réchauffer. Il se coucha en pensant à la réunion du lendemain. Il était attendu au cabinet de campagne pour dépouiller les journaux et faire un bilan de cette première rencontre avec Naruto pourtant il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être très utile. Il n'avait suivi le débat que distraitement, il avait remarqué que son ami l'ignorait délibérément. A plusieurs reprises, il avait été tenté de se tourner vers les premières tables autour desquelles se trouvaient son équipe et celle de Konohamaru pourtant chaque fois, il s'était réinstallé différemment sur son siège pour s'intéresser plus au fond de la salle. Sasuke sourit à l'idée. En voulant éviter de se confronter à lui, Naruto avait dû marquer des points avec les personnes considérées comme les moins importantes dans ce genre de représentation. Konohamaru s'était quant à lui plus adressé aux premiers rangs. Sasuke retint l'idée pour la soumettre à son candidat.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke s'était opposé à la proposition de l'opposition d'une rencontre pour le réveillon du Nouvel An mais devait réviser son jugement. La salle était pleine et d'après ce que lui avait confié le service organisationnel, ils avaient eu plus de demandes d'inscriptions qu'ils ne pouvaient en accueillir. Des discours étaient prévus en début de soirée mais l'ambiance serait plutôt à la fête et détendue. De toute manière, Naruto et Konohamaru s'étaient toujours bien entendus et n'étaient pas les derniers pour faire des farces ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Sasuke se demandait parfois si ces deux-là ne voyaient pas cette compétition comme une sorte de pari. Bien sûr, ils avaient de sérieux projets pour la ville mais que l'un ou l'autre l'emporte ne semblait pas leur souci premier. Du moins, du côté de son candidat, il devait veiller assez souvent à ce qu'il affiche plus de détermination.

Il avisa Naruto dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Son ami avait une certaine aura de confiance, les gens s'écartaient pour le laisser passer mais ne craignaient pas de l'approcher pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Sasuke attendit quelques minutes que l'effusion se calme et se dirigea vers lui alors qu'il n'avait plus que quelques personnes autour de lui. Naruto le vit arriver et s'écarta du groupe avant qu'il ne l'ait rejoint. Et dire qu'il espérait pouvoir lui parler sans être seul face à lui. Le blond s'approcha un peu trop à son goût et il créa une distance en tendant son bras pour lui serrer la main.

- Ah ! Je pensais que tu arriverais plus tard Sasuke.

- Je me suis libéré plus tôt.

- Bien.

- Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps, Naruto. Je voulais juste te remercier. J'ai bien reçu tes chocolats à Noël.

Naruto sourit chaleureusement. Il avait fait livrer la boîte anonymement pour éviter tout problème à cause des élections mais Sasuke avait tout de suite compris. Et surtout il s'était donné la peine de venir le remercier.

- Ils étaient bons ?

- Je ne les ai pas ouverts. Mais merci de l'attention.

Naruto se sentait soudain moins euphorique. Il savait pourtant son ami gourmand de chocolat donc ce n'était pas le cadeau qui posait problème mais celui qui l'avait offert. Il cherchait à relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet mais Sasuke prétexta devoir retrouver Konohamaru et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Il était près de minuit et Naruto avait le sentiment d'avoir couru après Sasuke toute la soirée. C'était un peu le cas mais le brun semblait lui glisser entre les doigts à chaque occasion. Alors que chacun se préparait pour le compte à rebours à venir, il l'avait complètement perdu de vue. Un peu déçu, il attrapa une flûte de champagne et sortit prendre l'air. Il évita la foule de fumeurs pour s'éloigner davantage. Il y avait un petit espace vert au bout du parking avec quelques bancs, il y serait au moins au calme. Alors qu'il passait la haie, il aperçut une autre personne et sourit à sa bonne étoile.

Sasuke se raidit en voyant Naruto venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il pouvait difficilement s'en aller sans avoir l'air de le fuir aussi il s'accorda de rester quelques minutes avant de se plaindre du froid pour retourner à l'intérieur. Le temps défilait trop lentement et le silence était pesant. Il sursauta quand son ami le rompit.

- Tu t'imagines quoi pour cette année ?

- On a déjà joué à ce jeu Naruto. Une fois tous les dix ans, ça suffit.

Il estima qu'il avait attendu suffisamment longtemps et se leva pour partir. Naruto le retint par la manche et se redressa à son tour. Ils étaient trop proches, Sasuke pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre lui. Son cœur s'emballait et il ne s'empêcha de trembler qu'à grand peine.

- Moi, je n'ai qu'une résolution. Et ce n'est pas de gagner l'élection.

Sasuke entendait le décompte qui avait commencé dans la salle mais tout lui semblait lointain. Les paroles de Naruto lui paraissaient irréelles, il n'avait pas envie de lui demander de s'expliquer ni de penser à ce qu'il sous-entendait. Une explosion d'applaudissements lui indiqua qu'il était minuit. Naruto se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

- Bonne année Sasuke.

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami d'abord délicatement. Devant l'absence de réaction de ce dernier, il appuya son baiser davantage. Il avait peur d'être rejeté alors qu'il prenait l'initiative. Il n'avait pas prévu cela mais ils étaient seuls et isolés ici, loin du tumulte de la réception. Et Sasuke le fuyait depuis trop longtemps. Il sentit son ami se détendre quelque peu et répondre à son baiser. Il en profita pour passer son bras autour de la taille du brun et le rapprocher encore. L'étreinte était agréable et il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. C'est ce moment que choisit Sasuke pour le repousser brutalement. Naruto était surpris de cette réaction agressive après qu'il ait cédé. Il le vit s'essuyer la bouche, comme pour effacer la preuve de leur contact.

- Ne recommence pas Naruto. S'il-te-plaît.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'il assistait au départ de Sasuke. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir impuissant pourtant le courage lui manquait pour le rattraper. Il se rassit un instant pour se reprendre. Il avait peur d'avoir gâché sa seule chance pour faire passer ses sentiments. Quand il se décida à rejoindre la fête, il avait les mains glacées et il constata que beaucoup d'invités étaient partis. Dont Sasuke. Il n'en était pas étonné et songea qu'il ferait mieux de faire pareil.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke s'était absenté une semaine de son travail en prétendant être malade. Une semaine pour se remettre d'un stupide baiser, c'était pitoyable. Il se consolait en songeant qu'il ne restait pas trois semaines avant les élections et qu'il avait pas mal avancé sur ses projets pour la suite. Konohamaru gérait bien les choses, même sans lui. Il n'avait plus trop à préparer. Les débats étaient terminés, il n'y avait plus que quelques discours et il devait s'assurer qu'ils auraient des représentants dans chaque bureau de vote. Hormis cela, il avait terminé ce pour quoi il avait été embauché. Et son candidat était satisfait, qu'il remporte la victoire ou non.

Naruto faisait le tour des bureaux qui étaient en préparation pour accueillir les votants. Il agissait comme un automate, son enthousiasme n'était plus le même que lors de son premier mandat. Il avait bien remarqué que son équipe s'inquiétait mais il préférait ne rien dire dans l'immédiat. Les sondages le donnaient tantôt gagnant tantôt perdant, le résultat serait serré et il avait conscience que son attitude actuelle était risquée. Il avait fini les vérifications et n'avait plus qu'envie de rentrer chez lui pour dîner. Il s'arrêta en chemin dans son restaurant préféré pour prendre des ramens à emporter, il mangerait sur place une autre fois. Il patientait quand Sasuke passa devant l'échoppe. Il devait se rendre dans le bureau pour s'assurer à son tour que tout serait prêt à la date voulue. Naruto le vit ralentir, son ami devait être tenté de passer en l'ignorant mais il y avait du monde autour et ça aurait été mauvais pour l'image de son candidat s'il ne saluait pas leur opposant. Il devina que c'était à contrecœur mais il observa le brun le rejoindre pour le saluer. Assez froidement d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux que je te paye un repas Sasuke ? Sans vouloir te corrompre.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller.

Le serveur remit sa commande à Naruto alors que Sasuke allait partir. Il se dépêcha de sortir son porte-monnaie pour régler et guetta la réaction de son ami. Passée la surprise, il crut déceler un sourire en coin sur le visage du brun mais ce fut tellement bref qu'il aurait pu le rêver. Il remit dans sa poche l'objet en cuir orange qui commençait à présenter quelques marques d'usure. Il avait beau prendre soin de ce cadeau, il le gardait dans sa poche depuis quelques mois déjà et il n'était pas à l'abri de ce qui pouvait l'abîmer. Il suivit Sasuke à l'extérieur et une minute embarrassée s'installa. Naruto n'avait pas envie de le laisser s'éloigner à nouveau mais il n'avait aucune excuse pour le retenir et encore moins pour le faire venir avec lui.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dîner ? Tout est en ordre dans ce bureau.

- Je vais aller voir quand même.

- Je t'attends et je te raccompagne ?

- Naruto…

Sasuke sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, il n'avait plus envie d'y croire. Ou plutôt, il n'aurait plus la force de le perdre encore. Le baiser du Nouvel An, le fait qu'il utilise enfin son cadeau d'anniversaire et qu'il fasse tant d'efforts pour se rapprocher de lui le touchaient énormément. Trop, forcément. Il fallait qu'il le voie seul, qu'il mette les choses au point entre eux.

- Je viendrai déjeuner chez toi le lendemain des élections. Jusque-là, évite-moi, compris ?

L'expression blessée de Naruto lui fendit un peu plus le cœur mais il l'ignora pour faire demi-tour. Il se demandait pourquoi cet idiot se complaisait à lui rendre la vie toujours plus difficile.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke quitta la fête de Konohamaru dès qu'il en eut l'occasion. Il était bien sûr ravi que son candidat ait remporté la victoire toutefois les résultats étaient tellement serrés qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de gloire. Il ne serait même pas étonné que dans les jours à venir certains partisans de Naruto demandent un second tour. Le tout ne s'était joué qu'à quelques voix. Il fit un détour dans la ville pour passer près de la mairie où l'équipe du maire actuel devait s'être réunie. Il resta éloigné mais entendit que l'ambiance semblait bonne. Il songea que Naruto lui avait confié que remporter ces élections n'était pas sa priorité et il eut un sourire triste. Connaissant son ami, il avait dû lui-même consoler les déçus. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été mieux pour le blond qu'il gagne ce soir. Il rentra chez lui pour se reposer. Il avait promis de retrouver Naruto chez lui et devait être reposé.

Naruto n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit. Tant qu'il y avait eu du monde, il était resté à la mairie mais après le départ de chacun, il avait bien dû se résoudre à retrouver son domicile. Il était sorti une heure le matin pour acheter un repas préparé décent aux yeux de Sasuke et patientait depuis. Il terminait de faire réchauffer les assiettes quand son ami sonna à la porte. Il alla lui ouvrir, plus inquiet que jamais. Il se raisonnait en se disant que c'était le brun qui avait proposé ce rendez-vous chez lui et non dans un lieu public. L'idée que c'était pour éviter toute scène s'insinuait cependant dans son esprit.

Sasuke entra en silence dans la maison et posa ses affaires près de l'entrée. Il suivit Naruto dans la cuisine et remarqua les emballages vides ainsi que le four allumé pour garder les plats au chaud. Il s'assit, laissant le blond s'activer pour mettre la table.

- Pas trop déçu ?

- Mon équipe l'est certainement plus que moi. Félicitations, Konohamaru doit être ravi. Il a eu raison de te choisir.

- Le résultat n'est pas spectaculaire. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire ?

Naruto les servit tous deux et s'installa à côté de Sasuke. Il le regarda goûter la nourriture et réalisa qu'il attendait une réponse au regard qu'il lui jeta.

- Je vais voir. Déjà, pendant le mois qui vient, je vais devoir expliquer à Konohamaru tous les dossiers en cours.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait discuté avec toi d'un poste de conseiller.

- Oui, on doit voir les détails. Si je suis intéressé ou pas. Et toi, tu as prévu quoi ?

- Tu devrais prendre le poste qu'il te propose. Il aura besoin de ton expérience.

Naruto voulut relancer sa question mais comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse quand Sasuke baissa la tête pour ne se concentrer que sur son repas. Il pouvait patienter encore un peu avant de discuter de tout ça, c'était déjà un progrès en soi que d'être assis à la même table que lui. Il débarrassa quand ils eurent terminé et prit le temps de faire sa vaisselle immédiatement. Normalement, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi mais ça lui permettait de se calmer. Une assiette lui glissa des mains et se brisa au fond de l'évier quand il sentit les bras de Sasuke entourer sa taille. Le cœur battant, il se retourna et s'empara des lèvres qui lui manquaient depuis trop longtemps.

Sasuke se sentait mourir sous ce baiser. Il n'aurait pas dû se permettre cette folie et pourtant tout semblait parfaitement juste. Naruto tenta de se reculer pour parler mais il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il le fit taire en profitant de cette bouche entrouverte pour y glisser sa langue. Son ami oublia toute résistance face à cet acte quémandeur. Sasuke précipita la suite en déboutonnant la chemise du blond puis la sienne. Il voulait le sentir contre sa peau. Il en avait besoin. Et si Naruto était prêt à le lui donner, il le prendrait.

Naruto gémit dans la bouche de Sasuke quand ce dernier remua les hanches. Entre le baiser exigeant et les mains qui parcouraient son torse, il ne se demandait pas comment il avait pu ignorer leurs érections. Son entrejambe se rappelait douloureusement à lui, il fallait qu'il se libère de ses vêtements. Il réussit tant bien que mal à décoller ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke le temps de souffler un mot.

- Chambre.

Il n'eut pas à en dire plus que son ami le repoussait dans le couloir, toujours en l'embrassant furieusement. Il bascula sur son lit sans vraiment comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là sans se cogner quelque part. Il avait la tête qui tournait du manque d'oxygène. Naruto les fit rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de Sasuke. Il avait espéré pouvoir se détacher le temps de reprendre son souffle mais son ami avait cessé ses caresses pour passer un bras autour de son cou et maintenir sa tête pressée contre lui. Il descendit une main entre leurs deux corps pour la passer dans le pantalon de Sasuke et effleurer son membre durci. Le brun desserra un peu sa poigne à ce contact et Naruto intensifia son geste pour l'affaiblir un peu plus. Plus libre de ses mouvements, il tenta de se lever mais Sasuke le ramena sur lui. Si son ami tenait à mener leur étreinte, ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il se débarrasse de son trop-plein de tissu.

- Il faut que je me déshabille…

Sasuke lui donna suffisamment de mou pour qu'il se mette debout mais il suivit le mouvement, il avait trop peur que Naruto lui échappe. C'était lui qui avait lancé l'assaut et il ne voulait pas que le blond le freine sous prétexte que tout était trop rapide ; il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre. Il l'aida à faire glisser sa chemise et concéda de le lâcher quelques secondes pour se mettre à nu également. Il était ému de voir Naruto aussi impatient. Il faillit le retenir quand il le vit reculer mais souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'il s'arrêtait à sa table de nuit. Il retint un sourire devant l'air gêné du blond quand il posa du lubrifiant et des préservatifs sur le lit. Sasuke enjamba les quelques centimètres les séparant et se colla de nouveau contre cette peau chaude et convoitée. De ses mains, il reprit l'exploration de ce corps avant de saisir la virilité de Naruto. En quelques mouvements de poignet, il comprit qu'il n'était plus très loin de la délivrance. Lui-même aurait pu jouir de ce simple contact. Il libéra le membre et fit asseoir le blond. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir attendre plus longtemps avant de s'unir à lui. Il prit un préservatif avant de le reposer.

- On en a besoin ?

Naruto secoua négativement la tête et cela l'arrangea, il ne voulait pas de limite pour cette fois. Il recouvrit de lubrifiant le sexe engorgé puis porta les doigts à son intimité pour en appliquer également. Il se tourna dos à Naruto et abaissa ses fesses le long de l'objet de son désir. D'une main, il prit un peu plus appui sur le genou du blond et il se servit de l'autre pour guider sa descente. Il ne s'était pas préparé mais était assez excité pour s'en passer. Et puis, la douleur lui éviterait de perdre la tête.

Naruto crut qu'il allait exploser à plusieurs reprises avant même d'être entré totalement en Sasuke. La sensation était incroyable, la pression délicieuse et le contrôle de son amant impressionnant. Quand lui peinait à respirer, il entendait tout juste le souffle de son compagnon. Il réalisa que la pénétration était terminée au moment où Sasuke colla son dos à son torse. Ils étaient tous deux en sueur. Le brun bascula la nuque en arrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule, cambrant davantage son dos. Naruto vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés et plissés, certainement parce qu'il avait mal. Il était resté plutôt passif jusque-là, il était temps qu'il pense à lui procurer du plaisir. Il garda une main sur le lit pour garantir leur équilibre et entreprit de provoquer des frissons à Sasuke de l'autre. Alors qu'il commençait à caresser son ventre, il le sentit se mettre en mouvement. Il oublia brièvement ses intentions, ne pouvant que s'accrocher à la hanche du brun pour ne pas laisser déborder ses sensations.

Les nerfs de Sasuke ne le laissaient plus en paix, son cerveau était assailli de messages. Il sentait ses larmes couler sous cet afflux. Le plaisir, la douleur, la peur, la félicité ; il était submergé. Il gardait les yeux résolument fermés, il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard, s'ils avaient l'occasion de recommencer, il s'autoriserait à le regarder. Mais son souffle rauque dans son cou lui suffisait dans l'immédiat. Il avait tellement de choses à retenir comme la brûlure délicieuse à leur point d'union, sa poitrine désagréablement oppressée ou encore les doigts de son amant qui traçaient des sillons plus ou moins profonds sur sa peau à mesure de sa montée vers l'orgasme.

Naruto sentait qu'il allait craquer. L'acte était lent mais violent et c'en devenait insoutenable. Il hésita peu avant de diriger sa main vers le sexe de Sasuke. Le hoquet de surprise qui lui répondit quand il l'empoigna le conforta dans sa décision. Son amant était très proche de l'extase également. Le membre palpitait dans sa paume et sa propre érection ne demandait qu'à se détendre. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour maîtriser sa jouissance avant d'aviser le cou si offert près de sa bouche. Alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser, le sperme de Sasuke se répandit sur ses doigts. Il le suivit aussitôt dans la jouissance, mordant la peau délicate de la clavicule de son partenaire dans un réflexe pour ne pas crier.

Sasuke avait les jambes flageolantes et laissa Naruto les faire pivoter pour se retrouver étendus en travers du matelas. Son épaule le lançait doucement et il sourit en songeant qu'il garderait la marque de ses dents pendant un jour ou deux. Il sentit son amant s'agiter et devina qu'il allait parler. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur moment et se tourna pour le faire taire une fois de plus d'un baiser. Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, Naruto le repoussa sur le dos. Ils étaient de nouveau prêts et le blond se glissa entre ses cuisses puis en lui dans une fluidité surprenante. Son amant lui agrippa le genou et le souleva pour le forcer à s'ouvrir davantage pour lui faciliter le passage. Les allées et venues menaçaient de le rendre fou et il se haïssait d'avoir été si faible en venant ici aujourd'hui. Et il détestait Naruto d'avoir choisi d'être aussi entreprenant ce jour-ci entre tous. Il entrouvrit les paupières et la vision du blond perdu dans la luxure acheva de lui transpercer le cœur. Il referma les yeux, laissant s'échapper quelques larmes de plus.

Il ne savait plus à quel moment mais Naruto avait remarqué ses larmes. Il les avait essuyées de ses pouces avant de se resserrer contre lui au point de presque fusionner leurs corps. Sasuke avait alors retenu ses sanglots tandis que son amant lui murmurait mille promesses à l'oreille. Lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Pas une fois il n'avait répondu, il voulait juste être ivre des sensations allumées dans son corps et son cœur. Ce n'était que tard dans la nuit qu'ils avaient cessé de s'étreindre, trop épuisés pour continuer. Sasuke l'avait ensuite longuement observé dormir. Il avait été tenté de s'éclipser pendant son sommeil mais c'était lâche. Il l'avait secoué et Naruto l'avait gratifié d'un sourire malgré son air endormi.

- Je dois y aller.

- Tu peux dormir ici.

- Non, je rentre chez moi.

- Si tu y tiens.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison. Finalement, il n'avait pas été si courageux, Naruto n'avait certainement pas compris le sens de ses propos. Il grelotta tout le chemin du retour mais se doutait qu'il en aurait été de même au cours d'une nuit d'été.

oOoOoOoOo

Naruto se tenait au pied de l'immeuble depuis deux bonnes heures mais avait le sentiment d'avoir mis des mois à y arriver. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, son premier réflexe avait été de s'habiller pour apporter le petit-déjeuner à Sasuke. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire le désespoir qui s'était emparé de lui quand il avait réalisé que son amant avait quitté la ville. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour l'apprendre et surtout l'accepter. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Konohamaru était exigeant et avait suffisamment de questions pour occuper plusieurs vies. Il avait essayé à tellement de reprises de joindre Sasuke pour avoir ne serait-ce que le début d'une explication qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Quand les choses s'étaient calmées à la mairie, il avait pris quelques jours de congés. Pendant lesquels il avait pu se complaire dans sa déprime. Ensuite, il avait refusé le poste de conseiller municipal. Ou tout du moins différé, son successeur semblant décidé à le compter dans son équipe. Mais il n'avait plus envie de faire de politique. Il n'avait plus goût à grand-chose. Il voulait juste Sasuke. Le retrouver, l'étriper pour lui avoir causé tant de soucis et le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser s'échapper.

Il n'avait vu personne entrer ou sortir depuis son arrivée dans le quartier et il finit par se décider à monter à l'appartement du brun. Il frappa une fois, patientant nerveusement. Il eut du mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant un homme blond lui ouvrir.

- Deidara ?

- Vous êtes ?

Il était sous le choc mais se ressaisit à temps pour éviter un scandale. C'était peut-être la seule réponse dont il avait besoin. Sasuke avait fait une croix sur lui et était retourné vers son ex. Il devait avoir estimé qu'il ne lui offrirait jamais ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant Naruto était allé si loin pour lui. Plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Trop loin pour tout oublier. Etait-ce une sorte de vengeance ?

- Personne. C'est une erreur, désolé.

Il fit demi-tour pour reprendre les escaliers mais une seconde voix s'éleva.

- Deidara, c'est qui ?

Naruto se retourna, incrédule. Dans l'embrasement de la porte se tenait Itachi. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois mais il l'aurait reconnu même en pleine rue. Lui et son frère se ressemblaient physiquement et il venait de découvrir que leurs voix aussi.

- Naruto ?

- Ah, c'est lui Naruto ?

Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'autre blond à l'entente de son ton dédaigneux. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place ici et regrettait d'être venu. Il suivit son idée première et reprit la direction des escaliers. Il fut saisi par l'épaule et vit Deidara le dépasser, visiblement à son corps défendant. Itachi poussait le petit-ami de Sasuke vers la sortie et lui sourit.

- Il est dans son lit, le repas est prêt. Vois si tu arrives à le faire manger. Bonne soirée.

Sasuke remonta une nouvelle fois sa couette au-dessus de sa tête. Ces deux idiots ne le laisseraient jamais en paix. Chaque soir, ils s'invitaient. Chaque soir, ils faisaient claquer les portes et faisaient du bruit soi-disant pour mettre de l'ambiance. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il ne quittait plus sa chambre dans l'espoir de les décourager mais ce n'était pas encore pour ce soir. Il pesta en entendant le son d'un verre brisé. Cette fois, il allait les mettre dehors avec pour consigne de ne plus jamais revenir sous peine de défenestration. Son cerveau mit une seconde de trop à lui signaler que le responsable de la casse n'était ni son frère ni son imbécile d'ex. Enfin, un peu quand même, pas celui qu'il croyait tout du moins. Une seconde de trop parce que Naruto l'avait vu et il ne pouvait plus retourner se cacher dans son lit sans paraître puéril.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Sasuke.

- Je suis chez moi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais compris, tu sais.

- Je t'ai prévenu.

- Tu n'as pas précisé que ton chez toi n'était plus à Konoha. Pourquoi ?

Sasuke ne voulait pas de cette discussion. Il ne voulait pas de Naruto ici, pas de souvenirs bons ou mauvais de lui dans cet appartement. Il pinça les lèvres et fit demi-tour mais le blond ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il fut vite rattrapé. Naruto le força à lui faire face.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sasuke ?

- Arrête.

- Non ! Pourquoi tu es venu si tu savais que tu partais ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait culpabiliser de mes hésitations ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé espérer ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé t'aimer ?

Sasuke ne pouvait que plisser les paupières sous les cris de Naruto. Sa colère était saine, elle lui permettait d'évacuer son ressentiment. Il espérait qu'ainsi son ex-amant le haïrait, qu'il réaliserait qu'il s'était lui-même bercé d'illusions. Maintenant qu'il avait exprimé sa rancœur, les mains de Naruto perdirent de leur force et Sasuke se dégagea de son emprise. S'il avait pu lui mentir en lui disant qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt pour lui, il l'aurait fait. Mais même pour le bien du blond, il en était incapable. Il s'appliqua à maîtriser sa voix pour répondre de façon détachée.

- C'était ridicule, Naruto.

- Non.

- Tais-toi. Si, ça l'était. Tout a commencé sur une bêtise. Si je suis venu, c'était pour te prévenir de mon départ. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'était trop dur. Je ne t'ai rien laissé espérer, c'est moi qui me confortait dans cette comédie. Tu ne t'en es voulu que parce que je te faisais pitié. Et j'en ai profité. Je n'avais qu'un congé sabbatique d'un an, je devais reprendre mon poste comme convenu. J'ai certainement réalisé un fantasme impossible mais tu ne m'as pas aimé, on a juste couché ensemble. Maintenant, sors.

- Tu m'as reproché d'abandonner mais c'est toi ! Tu avais déjà abandonné, pas vrai ? Tu as eu peur et tu t'es sauvé !

Naruto était atterré. Sasuke venait de lui faire une déclaration et de le plaquer en même temps. Tout ça parce qu'il se sentirait en danger s'il lui donnait une vraie chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Sasuke ? Je t'avais posé la question et tu ne m'as pas répondu. En fait, tu as choisi la facilité. Tu as retrouvé Deidara…

- Non.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, non ? Tu vas continuer à te lamenter sur ton travail que tu n'aimes pas et coucher avec ce… blond parce que c'est pratique.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas si simple…

- Certainement pas puisque je ne comprends pas. Je suis là. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de chemin pour te prouver que je pouvais être sérieux. Je… J'ai fait plus pour toi que pour n'importe qui, ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je ne peux peut-être pas te promettre que tout ira bien, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais si tu ne nous laisses pas une chance, on ne le saura jamais. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors oui, c'était ridicule.

Ils restèrent un long moment juste face à face. Sasuke tentait de déchiffrer chaque parole ainsi que l'expression de Naruto. Il avait préféré mettre un terme à tout ceci avant d'en souffrir mais n'avait pas envisagé que son ex-amant vienne le relancer. Il était effrayé mais savait qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon plus passer une minute sans imaginer ce à quoi ressemblerait telle ou telle situation si Naruto était à ses côtés. Il s'avança d'un pas pour passer ses bras autour du cou du blond. Ses pulsations s'affolaient et sa bouche était sèche.

- Je soutiens que c'est ridicule. Alors ne rends pas ça douloureux Naruto.

Son amant lui détacha un bras pour amener sa main contre sa poitrine. Sous ses doigts, Sasuke sentait les battements de cœur trop rapides qui lui prouvaient qu'ils étaient dans le même état de nervosité.

- Aucun risque. Tu m'as trop manqué.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke pesta en se prenant les pieds dans un carton laissé en plein milieu du passage. Il était certain d'avoir dégagé la place le matin-même. Il leva la tête, inquiet, et constata qu'une tornade avait dévasté le salon. Enfin, c'était plus probablement Naruto mais à cette échelle, l'état de catastrophe naturelle pourrait être déclaré. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table basse et y déposa ses affaires. Il estimait l'étendue des dégâts quand la tornade s'attaqua à lui. Par derrière en plus. Ils chutèrent sur le canapé et Sasuke dut jouer des coudes pour se retourner. Sitôt fait, Naruto prit possession de ses lèvres. C'était une bonne technique pour lui faire oublier toute envie de dispute mais cette fois, il n'y échapperait pas. Il lui ferait ranger tout ce bazar seul, hors de question qu'il passe derrière lui en permanence. Sans se décaler pour le soulager de son poids, Naruto commença à l'interroger sur sa journée et à dévorer son cou. Sasuke retint un gémissement, a priori son amant n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il avait du mal à soutenir une conversation dans ces conditions.

- Alors, ce nouveau boulot ?

- J'ai rencontré le futur conseiller général aujourd'hui.

- Tu parles de moi ?

- Idiot.

- Et toi, t'es un enfoiré. Excuse-moi mais on a déménagé parce que tu ne voulais pas attendre cinq ans pour la prochaine élection municipale de Konoha…

- Et parce que tu as des ambitions politiques, n'oublie pas.

- Aussi. Mais tu te mets encore contre moi.

- Je ne peux pas diriger tes campagnes, il y a conflit d'intérêts.

- Moi, j'y vois beaucoup d'intérêt au contraire.

- Je ne serais pas objectif. Je sais que tu es un idiot, têtu et que tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences.

- Que d'éloges !

- Exactement. Et pourtant, je veux continuer à vivre avec toi.

- Menteur. Tu ne veux vivre avec moi que pour le sexe.

- Pas faux si je dois retrouver la maison dans cet état tous les jours.

- Je cherchais quelque chose, je vais ranger.

Sasuke rit malgré lui en sentant Naruto glisser la main sous ses vêtements. Il était devenu particulièrement sensible à ces caresses. Il était heureux d'avoir fait sa partie du chemin, les moments avec son amant étaient précieux.

- Un jour, tu t'occuperas d'une de mes campagnes.

- D'accord. Quand tu voudras être Président.

- Voyons voir, ça nous laisse une vingtaine d'années pour te rendre objectif.

- Je dirais plutôt trente, tu dois aussi mûrir Naruto.

- Trente ? Je signe tout de suite. C'est une promesse ?

Naruto sentait le sourire de Sasuke sous ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait positivement. Trente ans, ce serait facile. Ils savaient combien cela avait été dur de passer quelques mois sans l'autre ; ils ne laisseraient plus rien les séparer.


End file.
